Una Nueva Aventura
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: Y la vida resurge... Lucy ha despertado... ¿Podra Luz rescatarla? CAP 9 ¡UP!
1. Una Nueva Aventura

**FF "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 1**

**Palabras: 1,617**

**Hojas Word: 4 y 1/7**

* * *

* * *

Una joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años observaba ensimismada el suelo repleto de madera del dojo donde solía entrenar Kendo.

Parecía intentar mantener en su mente el recuerdo fresco del sueño de la noche anterior.

Te he dicho que algo le pasa –susurró Kameo a su hermano, mientras ambos se ocultaban tras una puerta y espiaban a su hermana menor- alguien tuvo que habérsele declarado y la pobre está pensando en la mejor manera de no romperle el corazón al responderle un no –añadió mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda.

Hmmm... Creo que es más grave que eso Kameo –dijo Maciel mientras también se ponía de pie y observaba preocupado aún a su hermana¡Rayos¿Por qué Saturno debe estar fuera en momentos como este?

Bueno, hermano –dijo Kameo mientras sonreía plácidamente y colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de éste- Ahora eres el mayor y es tu obligación ver qué le ocurre a Lucy –diciendo esto empujó fuertemente a Maciel hacia el interior del dojo.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Lucy no se percató de lo ocurrido; con los ojos cerrados recordaba la silueta del desconocido de su sueño: un chico de su misma estatura que claramente le llamaba... no por su nombre, sino por el nombre de "Pilar de Céfiro"

Yo anulé el sistema del Pilar –se dijo la joven a sí misma mientras abría los ojos, inmediatamente introdujo la mano en el cuello de su toga y retiró lentamente un extraño medallón- estoy segura que lo anulé –añadió mientras miraba su propio reflejo en el cristal del medallón.

Ese medallón debe ser muy especial –dijo Maciel mientras observaba sonriendo el artículo en las manos de Lucy¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme Lucy? –inquirió tomando un semblante serio.

Hermano... yo –Lucy volvió a guardarse el medallón.

Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros Lucy, quizá yo no te pueda dar las palabras sabias que siempre te da Saturno, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo –sonrió.

Lucy negó con la cabeza- sólo ha sido un mal sueño, hermano –susurró sonriendo plenamente.

¿Un mal sueño? Bueno, si es así entonces no hay de qué preocuparse Lucy –inmediatamente dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana- en todo caso ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

Lo sé, ustedes son los mejores hermanos del mundo –dijo Lucy- así que no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien.

�¡Hermanita! Hermanita mía, si alguien se te ha declarado y no sabes cómo decirle que no, yo puedo ayudarte –dijo Kameo mientras abrazaba también a Lucy.

¿De dónde saliste Kameo? –preguntó Lucy mientras era estrujada por los brazos de su hermano. Maciel los miraba divertido.

Por cierto Lucy –dijo Maciel recobrando la seriedad¿no deberías estar ya de camino hacia la Torre de Tokio?

¡AHHHHH¡Lo había olvidado! –gritó Lucy y antes de que los hermanos se dieras cuenta, la pelirroja ya había abandonado el dojo.

No tiene solución –dijeron los hermanos al unísolo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Lucy corría con desesperación hacia la Torre¿Por qué... todo... me... sale... mal? –se preguntaba casi sin aliento mientras continuaba corriendo; pero debido a la prisa que llevaba en llegar a su destino, olvidó por completo tomar las precauciones necesarias y se disponía a cruzar una calle donde el semáforo acababa de marcar rojo para los transeúntes.

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de esto, ya no le era posible detenerse: iba a ser atropellada con seguridad. Pero para su sorpresa, un joven la tomó del brazo y fuertemente la detuvo en la cerca, justo a tiempo.

El corazón de la joven latía violentamente por la carrera desenfrenada y por el susto, pero al ver el rostro de su salvador: el poco color que aún le quedaba en la cara la abandonó completamente: parecía ser el mismo chico que la había visitado en el sueño de la noche anterior¿era acaso el mismo?

Debe tener más cuidado Princesa –susurró el joven sin apartar sus ojos color violeta de los de ella.

¿Nos... nos conocemos? –preguntó Lucy recuperando el aliento y sin poder ocultar la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, más no recibió la respuesta a su pregunta.

El joven consultó su reloj- me parece que llevaba prisa –dijo viendo aún la hora- creo que debería retomar la marcha… o llegará tarde a su destino –añadió mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el rostro de la pelirroja.

¡Lo olvidaba! –Exclamó Lucy mientras retomaba su ritmo acelerado¡Muchas gracias! –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba levemente ante el joven, luego cruzó la calle; pronto se volvió un punto entre el mar de colores y personas.

El joven la seguía con la mirada y sonrió tiernamente al verla desaparecer, no se percató en qué momento dos personas se aproximaron a él.

¿Esa niña es el Pilar? –preguntó una joven de cabellos dorados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Pero de qué te quejas Ciel? Tu tienes la misma edad –reprochó seriamente otra joven mientras trataba de amarrar sus cabellos castaños en un moño verde.

Tomoe... di mejor que tenemos la misma edad entonces –Ciel cerró sus ojos mientras le mostraba la lengua a su amiga.

Pronto serán convocadas nuevamente a Céfiro –susurró el joven mientras sonreía y miraba el lugar donde Lucy se había perdido entre los transeúntes- Y aún no conocemos a la Guerrera Mágica que manipula el agua ni a la que manipula el viento –añadió.

¿Es eso necesario? –Preguntó Tomoe con tono de molestia en la voz- nuestra magia y nuestros genios son más poderosos, eso ya lo sabemos...

Eso creen saber, pero aún no lo han comprobado –le interrumpió el joven- los cinco genios fueron creados por la misma voluntad, es decir, tienen los mismo poderes... pero es la Guerrera Mágica quien hace la diferencia… la fuerza de voluntad de la Guerrera Mágica…

¡Nosotras somos más fuertes que ellas! –exclamó Ciel con seriedad.

Eso lo veremos cuando estemos en Céfiro –dijo el joven con calma.

Lo cual deseo comprobar cuanto antes –acotó Ciel mientras sonreía con malicia- quiero enfrentar a Marina…

Y yo a Lucy –acotó Tomoe.

Ya tendrán su oportunidad… -Susurró el joven mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo.

* * *

Perdón... por... la... demora... –Lucy se disculpaba con su amiga insistentemente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Tranquila Lucy, Marina también acaba de venir –Añaís sonreía divertida mientras observaba a la pelirroja.

Mis padres se empeñaron en acompañarme hasta la Torre –susurró Marina mientras también trataba de recuperar el aliento sentada en una banca a la orilla del mirador, de pronto se puso en pie y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana más cercana y se aproximó a ella.

Dos años desde que volvimos de Céfiro –Susurró Anaís al ver a Marina.

Sí, dos años ya –repitió Marina- me gustaría volver a verlos... a todos...

Lucy volvió a tomar en sus manos el medallón- "desearía volver" –pensó- "volver una vez más... y ver a Latis" –estrujó fuertemente la joya.

¿Creen que ya se hayan olvidado de nosotras? –Anaís miraba fíjamente hacia el cielo mientras se aproximaba a Marina.

No, no lo creo –Acotó Lucy al dirigirse hacia la ventana, se colocó en medio de sus amigas.

Me gustaría volver a ver Céfiro –Dijo Anaís con seriedad.

Lucy cerró sus ojos y trató de visualizar en su mente la imagen de ese bello mundo, un lugar mágico donde había encontrado tantas sorpresas inesperadas- "deseo volver" –Concluyó con ilusión.

Abrió sus ojos únicamente para ver con horror y sorpresa cómo la Torre donde se encontraba desaparecía dejando en su lugar un paisaje ampliamente conocido, un paisaje que acababa de visualizar… una situación conocida.

Tanto Marina como Anaís compartían el mismo sentimiento de Lucy, un segundo después las tres comprendieron la situación en su totalidad dejando a un lado la alegría que les causaba estar nuevamente en ese mundo maravilloso.

Esto no será agradable –susurró Marina nerviosamente a sus amigas mientras bajaba el rostro y fijaba su mirada en el bosque a sus pies.

Al instante las tres cayeron en picada hacia el bosque, gritaban mientras movían los brazos en todas direcciones tratando inútilmente de detener la caída.

¿Acaso no vendrá en esta ocasión ese pez de Guru-Clef? –gritó Marina completamente desesperada al ver acercarse el final inminente de la caída.

Y cuando por sus mentes se había perdido toda esperanza y la idea de una muerte segura tomaba su lugar, fueron recibidas por el cuerpo escamoso de una criatura, un pez que Marina recordaba muy bien.

Unos instantes después, Marina besaba a la criatura insistentemente mientras ésta sonreía¡Siempre eres nuestra salvación amiguito! –Exclamó con algarabía¿Puedes llevarnos con Guru-Clef? –añadió.

La criatura asintió y en el acto viró hacia el norte; mientras que las amigas, luego de recobrarse del susto, intercambiaron miradas sonrientes.

¡HEMOS VUELTO A CÉFIRO! –gritaron las tres.

* * *

¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntó Ciel completamente molesta- pudimos haber comprobado si las Guerreras Mágicas eran capaces de salvar su propia vida.

Yo no lo he enviado Ciel –respondió Tomoe- tuvo que haber sido Clef... yo no tengo ese tipo de magia.

El Gurú de Céfiro es una molestia en verdad...

Pero ya están ac�, es sólo cuestión de tiempo y tendremos la oportunidad de jugar un poco con las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas.

Tomoe, también somos Guerreras Mágicas –dijo Ciel con una sonrisa.

Pero nadie lo sabe Ciel –Tomoe dio media vuelta y comenzó a internarse en el bosque, dio una última mirada a la criatura que se alejaba con las tres amigas- Por el momento no se sabe –añadió entre susurros mientras Ciel la seguía de cerca.


	2. Encuentros

**Fan Fiction "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 2**

**Palabras: 1,558**

**Hojas Word: 3 y 1/2**

* * *

* * *

El pez dejó a las amigas frente a lo que parecía ser un castillo, pero si acaso era un castillo, ellas no lo habían visto en sus dos visitas anteriores a Céfiro.

¿Estás seguro que aquí encontraremos a Guru-Clef amiguito? –Marina miraba incrédula a la criatura mientras ésta asentía, la joven se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza mientras fruncía el entrecejo- es que… el castillo de la vez anterior era distinto –Añadió- nosotras nunca habíamos puesto un pie en este lugar...

Lucy, por su parte, se aproximó a la puerta principal del castillo y vio a ambos lados: ella sí había estado en ese castillo con anterioridad, era sin lugar a dudas el mismo sitio donde había visto a la Princesa Esmeralda en un sueño anterior- Este castillo era donde solía vivir la Princesa Esmeralda antes de ser raptada por Zagato –Susurró Lucy mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre la pared.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Anaís mientras se ajustaba las gafas y se aproximaba a ella.

No lo sé, supongo que el Sistema del Pilar me lo mostraba antes de ser elegida –susurró Lucy con pena- pero no...

De pronto y para sorpresa de las tres, el pez se elevó un poco y se abalanzó hacia el lugar donde Lucy se encontraba, se desvió justo a su derecha… donde ahora había una persona; la criatura ingresó en una gema celeste que adornaba el báculo que sostenía un desconocido y desapareció mágicamente dentro.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que esperábamos que volvieran a Céfiro –dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa mientras con sus brillantes ojos celestes recorría los rostros confundidos de las tres amigas.

Sus vestimentas son como... –empezó a decir Lucy con incredulidad.

Las de Guru-Clef –terminó Anaís mientras se aproximaba al joven, pero Marina se le adelantó.

No puede ser Guru-Clef –acotó- él era más bajito que yo y tenía la apariencia de un pequeño niño –añadió mientras miraba a sus amigas y señalaba al desconocido.

El joven sonrió para disimular el sonrojamiento en sus mejillas- al igual que la Princesa Esmeralda, yo utilizaba mi magia para permanecer con una apariencia infantil, pero sigo siendo el mismo Guru-Clef –terminó.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Lucy ya lo tenía cubierto en un fuerte abrazo- me da mucho gusto volver a verte Guru-Clef –susurró con una sonrisa.

A mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verlas –dijo Guru-Clef mientras miraba a las amigas, pero detenía su vista en el rostro de Marina, quien lo miraba incrédula.

¿Era acaso la nueva apariencia de Guru-Clef una señal? También Ascot le había dado esa sorpresa en su segunda visita a Céfiro. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a sonrojarse, pero disimuló y se aproximó a él junto con Anaís.

Hay muchas personas que se alegrarán de volver a verlas –añadió Guru-Clef luego de que Lucy lo liberara de su abrazo- vengan –Colocó una mano sobre la puerta principal del Castillo y ésta se abrió al instante, dándoles libertad para ingresar, las amigas intercambiaron sonrisas.

¿Por qué hemos vuelto? –preguntó de pronto con confusión Anaís mientras caminaba por un sendero dentro del castillo.

Creo que fue el deseo de sus corazones lo que las hizo volver –respondió Guru-Clef, no muy convencido de su respuesta.

Pero nosotras hemos querido volver a Céfiro desde hace mucho tiempo y no habíamos podido –acotó Marina con seriedad.

¿Esto no será una señal de que un nuevo peligro se aproxima? –inquirió Anaís con preocupación, un largo silenció siguió a la pregunta de la Guerrera Mágica.

Guru-Clef dejó de caminar y las amigas se detuvieron también- No ha pasado nada extraño en Céfiro desde que destruyeron a Déboner –dijo con tranquilidad.

Me agrada escuchar eso –dijo Marina mientras intercambiaba miradas con Anaís, ambas sonreían.

Pero Lucy se mantenía seria- "¿Y ese joven?" –pensó- "no es una coincidencia que hayamos vuelto a Céfiro luego de haber soñado con ese extraño joven... el mismo que me salvó camino a la Torre de Tokio, porque estoy segura que él es el mismo joven"- instintivamente sacó el medallón- "debo comentarle a Guru-Clef" –decidió con determinación.

Sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió: el medallón brilló un instante, tras lo cual un pequeño rayo de luz se desprendió de la gema violeta en el centro del medallón, le señalaba a Lucy una ruta a su derecha; tanto Guru-Clef como Marina y Anaís ya habían retomado la marcha y no se habían percatado de lo que ocurría al medallón de Lucy.

Siempre me indicaba el lugar donde se encontraba Latis –susurró la pelirroja mientras sonreía, y sin pensarlo ni un instante corrió hacia la dirección que le indicaba el medallón.

Salió del sendero que seguían sus amigas y Guru-Clef y se internó en otro corredor que parecía dirigirse a un bosque, pronto la luz viró hacia la derecha y al virar Lucy vio como una esfera blanca saltaba hacia un extremo para evitar el contacto con ella... y por seguir con la vista hacia la pequeña esfera blanca, no se percató que otra persona corría hacia ella.

Ni la persona ni Lucy tuvieron tiempo para detener su carrera desenfrenada e impactaron el uno contra el otro, ambos cayeron al suelo empedrado del corredor.

Ayyy... dolió –susurró Lucy mientras sostenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza, al levantar la vista vio que una mano estaba extendida frente a ella ofreciéndole su ayuda, Lucy la tomó y se puso de pie.

Pero al ver el rostro del desconocido que le había ayudado a ponerse de pie, por poco y volvía a caer: era el mismo chico del sueño... el mismo que le había salvado la vida en la parada del semáforo.

�¿Eres de Céfiro! –preguntó contrariada mientras se liberaba de la mano del chico.

Siempre he pertenecido a Céfiro –respondió el joven, pero su voz hizo que los ojos de Lucy comenzaran a albergar algunas lágrimas; frente a ella se encontraba la razón principal por la que había deseado volver a Céfiro.

¿Latis? –inquirió entre sorpresa y alegría, el joven asintió y al hacerlo Lucy se soltó en llanto y le abrazó fuertemente.

Aparte de Nicona que les observaba mientras daba saltos de un extremo al otro por la alegría, había otra persona que les observaba con seriedad...

Con sus ojos violeta el desconocido observaba el rostro sonriente de Latis- fue por ti que ella anuló el Sistema del Pilar –susurró mientras aferraba fuertemente un báculo negro que poseía- pero es gracias a mi que ha vuelto –sonrió.

Nicona, que había dejado de saltar al lado de la pareja al haberse percatado del desconocido, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el árbol cercano tras el cual se ocultaba el joven, éste desvió su mirada de la pareja y posó sus ojos color violeta en la pequeña criatura- Mucho tiempo sin verte… Nicona –Susurró con una sonrisa, a lo cual la criatura respondió con brincos de algarabía, el joven la tomó entre sus manos- haz hecho muy bien tu trabajo…y te aseguro que volveremos a vernos dentro de poco -Añadió, luego volvió a colocar a la criatura sobre el pasto y tras una última mirada a la pareja, se desvaneció del lugar donde los observaba; Nicona miraba aún el punto donde hacía unos instante había estado el joven, luego con algarabía volvió a regresar al lado de Lucy y Latis.

* * *

El joven apareció nuevamente en la espesura de un bosque, donde dos jóvenes se aproximaron hacia él.

¿Ya podemos ponerlas en prueba? –preguntó la joven de cabellos dorados mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sí –respondió el joven- hoy mismo si así lo desean –añadió con seriedad.

¿Ha ocurrido algo Oriel? –La otra joven le miraba preocupada.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

Bien, entonces nos prepararemos y luego... las Guerreras Mágicas de Céfiro nos encontraremos al fin –susurró Tomoe con una sonrisa.

No se confíen mucho –dijo Oriel con una sonrisa- son unas amigas muy unidas y…

Ya lo sabemos Oriel –le interrumpió Ciel- la que domina los vientos defiende y sana a las otras dos, la que domina las aguas ataca al igual que la del fuego.

Pero la del fuego no es sólo una Guerrera Mágica –susurró Oriel.

Fue el último Pilar, ahora ya no lo es –acotó Tomoe.

Ella anuló el Sistema del Pilar... pero eso no significa que haya dejado de ser la persona con la fuerza de voluntad más grande en Céfiro... puede reclamar el Sistema del Pilar cuando lo desee, aún sigue siendo el Pilar y hay mucha magia que no sabe que puede manejar… pero puede obtenerla cuando lo desee –instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, donde estrujó fuertemente un medallón, sin embargo las jóvenes no parecieron percatarse de ello.

Creo que exageras Oriel –susurró Ciel mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ni siquiera le daré oportunidad a Tomoe de intervenir, te aseguro que conmigo será suficiente...

Marina ya te derrotó antes en un torneo de esgrima, Ciel... puede hacerlo nuevamente –rió Tomoe.

Es por eso que quiero vencerla en esta ocasión –acotó Ciel- he entrenado arduamente desde ese torneo… sólo necesito una oportunidad para probártelo…

Y tendrás la oportunidad –susurró Oriel- será mejor que se preparen ahora... yo me encargaré de llevarlas a un lugar donde nadie les interrumpa.

Tanto Ciel como Tomoe asintieron con una sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Y asi comienza una nueva aventura

**Fan Fiction "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 3**

**Palabras: 2,651**

**Hojas Word: 6 y 2/3**

* * *

* * *

Cuando Tomoe y Ciel se habían adentrado en el bosque, Oriel desvió su mirada hacia un árbol a su derecha, en cuyas ramas descansaba una persona¿No deseas saludar nuevamente a Lucy? –Susurró con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro que es lo que más deseas… -añadió.

La persona negó suavemente con la cabeza e inmediatamente bajó del árbol y se encaminó hacia Oriel- no deseo irrumpir tan pronto –Dijo casi entre susurros.

Como quieras –dijo Oriel- pero tu ayuda les caería bastante bien a Ciel y Tomoe… ambos sabemos que…

No vencerán –le interrumpió la joven- pero esa derrota les caerá bien, así aprenderán a no ser tan confiadas en un lugar como Céfiro –añadió sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- cada vez que me enfrentaba a las Guerreras Mágicas, eran más y más fuertes… Ciel y Tomoe creen que Lucy, Marina y Anaís son unas chicas comunes…

Oriel asintió- Aún así espero que no se dañen mucho en la batalla –añadió mientras desviaba sus ojos violeta hacia el lugar donde Tomoe y Ciel habían desaparecido.

* * *

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que nuestros amigos se presenten con su verdadero aspecto? –Inquirió Marina de pronto mientras caminaba al lado de Anaís, ambas seguían los pasos de Guru Clef.

¿A qué te refieres? –Guru Clef detuvo nuevamente su andar y encaró a Marina.

Me refiero a que cada vez que venimos a Céfiro, alguien a cambiado de apariencia… -se explicó Marina en casi susurros mientras buscaba la mirada de Anaís en busca de apoyo.

Guru Clef sonrió¿Te molesta mi nueva apariencia? –inquirió mientras sacudía levemente la capa blanca que llevaba puesta.

No, no es eso… -Marina se sonrojó levemente¿Tú que piensas Lucy? –Volteó su vista hacia ambos lados¿Lucy?

¿Dónde está Lucy? –Inquirió Anaís mientras miraba confusa a Guru Clef.

Debe haberse extraviado en alguno de los pasillos –respondió Guru Clef- vengan, vamos a buscarla –añadió mientras retomaba sus pasos y regresaba por el mismo sendero que acababa de recorrer; Marina y Anaís lo seguían, cada una miraba hacia el lado opuesto de la otra en busca de su amiga.

De pronto, del arbusto al lado de Anaís, salieron unas manos que apresaron a la joven y la introdujeron entre los árboles, con una mano le cubrían la boca para que no gritara por la sorpresa.

Anaís forcejeaba con su captor para poder liberarse y pedirle ayuda a Marina y a Guru Clef, pero tras las hojas de un arbusto observó cómo sus amigos viraban hacia la derecha en un sendero y desaparecían tras un jardín. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logró darle un puntapié al desconocido, quien la liberó en el acto; inmediatamente al verse libre, Anaís emprendió su rápida huída, más fue en ese preciso instante cuando escuchó la voz de su agresor.

Veo que después de tanto tiempo, no has cambiado Anaís –dijo el joven- sigues siendo igual de desconfiada.

La joven reconoció enseguida la voz que le había hablado y lentamente giró sobre sus talones, observó conmocionada como frente a ella se encontraba Paris sonriendo postrado en el suelo mientras sostenía adolorido su tobillo con ambas manos.

* * *

Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo aquí –susurró Marina mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba fíjamente hacia la espalda de Guru-Clef¿Verdad Anaís? –Aún no le convencía el cambio de apariencia del Guru de Céfiro- todos cambian de apariencia y no sabemos quién es quién…

Un largo silencio continuó a los comentarios de Marina¿Anaís? –La joven se detuvo al ver hacia su lado y no encontrar a su otra amiga¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO? –gritó de pronto.

* * *

Oriel, ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo –dijo Tomoe mientras aparecía nuevamente en el claro del bosque.

¡Estamos listas! –Exclamó Ciel con alegría y emoción apareciendo tras Tomoe¡Vamos ya! –añadió con euforia.

¿Qué decidieron? –inquirió calmadamente Oriel mientras estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol, observaba a las chicas; la joven con quien había platicado durante la ausencia de Ciel y Tomoe ya no estaba¿Cuál es el plan?

Ciel se empeñó en encargarse de Marina y Anaís… mientras yo enfrentaré a Lucy –dijo Tomoe con decisión.

Me parece un buen plan –Oriel se puso de pie- pero yo estaré presente en la batalla y seré yo quien enfrente a Lucy…

¡YO QUIERO ENFRENTARME A LA GUERRERA MÁGICA DEL FUEGO! –Reclamó Tomoe con seriedad¿acaso no confías en mis habilidades?

Sí –susurró Oriel con calma- pero no deseo que…

¿Qué me lastime? O quizá… que me derrote –le interrumpió Tomoe; Ciel miraba la discusión entretenida: había tomado asiento en las mismas raíces donde había estado esperándoles Oriel y miraba de un lado a otro, siguiendo la discusión de los jóvenes.

Oriel se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos unos instantes- está bien –dijo al fin- seguiremos con tu plan… pero si veo necesario irrumpir en la batalla… ¡lo haré sin dudar! –añadió con seriedad; Tomoe asintió.

* * *

¡NO PUEDEN DESAPARECER ASÍ POR ASÍ! Algo debió de haberles ocurrido –Marina caminaba de un extremo al otro, con los brazos cruzados, frente a ella Guru-Clef la observaba pensativo.

Si te calmas las buscaremos y con seguridad las encontraremos Marina –susurró el joven mientras miraba dulcemente a la Guerrera Mágica- deben estar en alguno de los corredores, algunos guardias nos ayudarán a encontrarlas.

Pero… si algo malo les ha ocurrido… quizás por eso volvimos a Céfiro… ¡Debemos encontrarlas! –Marina miraba preocupada a Guru-Clef.

Y las encontraremos, te lo prometo –añadió con una sonrisa Guru Clef.

* * *

¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia? –inquirió de pronto Lucy mientras caminaba a orillas de un arroyo, a su lado caminaba Latis.

Es mi verdadera apariencia –le explicó el joven con una sonrisa, de pronto se detuvo y tomó de las manos a Lucy- me alegró muchísimo de que hayas vuelto, estaba seguro que regresarías –añadió con felicidad.

Latis… yo… -Lucy miraba fíjamente hacia el rostro de Latis, su corazón latía violentamente; aún no podía creer que estaba nuevamente en Céfiro, y que la persona a quien más amaba estaba frente a ella… ¡no sabía qué decir! Pero no fue necesario, ya que Latis colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Lucy y tiernamente acercó el rostro de la joven hacia el suyo… sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso.

* * *

¡Lucy¡Anaís! –Marina llamaba a sus amigas en los pasillos, mientras tanto, Guru-Clef les explicaba a unos guardias las apariencias de las jóvenes para que las buscaran en otros pasillos.

Marina, regresaremos al lugar donde viste por última vez a Anaís para buscarla primero, mientras tanto, dos guardias se quedarán contigo –dijo Guru Clef mientras le daba alcance a la joven.

No piensas dejarme aquí, yo también quiero buscar a Anaís y a Lucy –Reprochó la Guerrera Mágica con decisión- Ni siquiera pienses… -Marina dejó de hablar ya que justamente en ese momento, la joven sintió cómo su entorno cambió por completo, los arbustos verdes, los pasillos… Guru Clef… todo se desvaneció en un instante para darle paso a un ambiente lóbrego, oscuro, con un cielo rojizo que simulaba la noche.

Marina miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien y en efecto observó como Anaís también aparecía en ese extraño lugar¡con que aquí estabas! –exclamó con felicidad mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde acababa de aparecer su amiga.

No estaba aquí –susurró Anaís con un dejo de preocupación en la voz- estaba en un pasillo del Castillo… con Paris…

Con Paris ¿eh? –Marina tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la sacudió insistentemente¿TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA? –Preguntó mientras sacudía a Anaís, luego se detuvo y guiñó un ojo- debí de habérmelo esperado –añadió sonriendo pícaramente- Guru Clef y yo pensábamos lo peor… -se detuvo al ver aparecer una silueta frente a ella¡Lucy! –exclamó mientras se separaba de Anaís y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la pelirroja.

¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó Lucy mientras miraba a ambos lados en busca de Latis, suspiró melancólicamente al comprobar que él no estaba allí y que quien fuera que la haya llevado a esa dimensión, la había arrebatado bruscamente de un momento mágico.

¡Lucy! –Dijo Anaís mientras se aproximaba a ella¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando con Guru Clef –añadió con preocupación.

Estaba en los jardines del Castillo –susurró Lucy mientras miraba a todos lados inspeccionando el lugar.

¿Dónde estaremos? –preguntó Marina mirando hacia un extremo.

Este lugar es muy parecido a aquella dimensión donde luchamos contra Luz… cuando destruyó mi espada –dijo Lucy, miraba el cielo rojizo y opaco; no se percataron que tres siluetas acababan de aparecer frente a ellas.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Inquirió Marina¿Cómo se supone que…

Están aquí para tener una batalla con nosotros… -Se escuchó decir a la distancia.

Las tres amigas dirigieron su vista hacia el frente, donde estaban las tres siluetas, dos de ellas se adelantaron hasta estar frente a frente con las jóvenes.

Ciel vestía predominantemente de amarillo claro, exceptuando por una armadura blanca y una tiara negra en sus cabellos dorados; Tomoe vestía de café tierra con una armadura del mismo color que la de Ciel. Sin embargo sus vestimentas tenían cierta similitud con las utilizadas por Lucy, Marina y Anaís cuando enfrentaban batallas acompañadas de sus genios.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –inquirió Anaís con seriedad.

Yo soy Ciel… y ella es Tomoe –respondió Ciel con calma- somos Guerreras Mágicas como ustedes –añadió con presteza.

¡Eso no puede ser! –Exclamó Marina con una sonrisa- Somos las únicas…

Te puedo asegurar que no son las únicas –susurró Ciel sonriendo también.

Pero Guru-Clef… él debería saber sobre ustedes… -Reprochó Marina.

¿Guru-Clef sabía de ustedes? –inquirió Anaís¿O acaso él no les conocía?

El Guru de Céfiro no nos conoce… nadie sabe de que son cinco Guerreras Mágicas y no solamente tres –Tomoe no desviaba su vista de Lucy, quien a su vez observaba seriamente a la otra silueta que permanecía oculto tras la oscuridad imperante, le hacía recordar algo… parecía haber estado en ese lugar antes.

Pero en ese caso, hubiese sido mejor que nos presentáramos en el Castillo –susurró Anaís ajustándose las gafas¿por qué en este lugar?

Ciel se llevó una mano a la cabeza con desesperación¿Acaso no escuchaste? –Inquirió exasperada¡Queremos tener una batalla con ustedes!

Pero eso no es necesario… estamos del mismo bando –dijo Anaís sonriendo levemente.

¡NO ES CIERTO! –exclamó Ciel mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿No? –Marina también se había cruzado de brazos¿por qué no, si todas somos Guerreras Mágicas?

De pronto Ciel sacó una reluciente espada de la gema que adornaba el guante en su mano izquierda y con ella apuntó hacia el rostro de Marina- Mira niña…

¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! –gritó Marina con enfado.

¡ERES UNA NIÑA! –repitió Ciel entre risas.

¡ENTONCES TÚ TAMBIÉN LO ERES! –le reprochó Marina, logrando quitarle la sonrisa a Ciel de los labios.

¡NO LO SOY!

¡SUFICIENTE! –Gritó de pronto Tomoe apartando al fin sus ojos castaños del rostro de Lucy y posándolo en Marina y Ciel- venimos acá por una batalla y vamos a llevarla a cabo –añadió al encaminarse hacia ellas.

¡Es él! –Susurró Lucy para sí de pronto- es el mismo chico que apareció en mis sueños –añadió mientras se encaminaba hacia Oriel sin pérdida de tiempo, las demás chicas seguían discutiendo aún.

Te llamas Tomoe¿verdad? –Inquirió Anaís, Tomoe asintió- Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Anaís –añadió mientras hacía una leve inclinación ante la joven- Tomoe, no nos es posible llevar una batalla con ustedes, Presea no nos ha entregado nuestras armas… y Guru-Clef no nos ha dado nuestra magia –susurró amablemente.

¿No las tienen aún? –inquirió Ciel alarmada mientras dejaba a un lado su discusión son Marina y miraba a Anaís, ésta negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lucy ya estaba frente a frente con el chico misterioso- Eres tú –susurró sonriendo levemente- el chico que me salvó cuando me dirigía hacia la torre de Tokio –añadió- en verdad te estoy muy agradecida por haberme salvado en ese entonces –hizo una profunda inclinación en señal de gratitud.

Ha sido todo un placer –Oriel sonrió tiernamente, Lucy comprobó que tenía muchos rasgos parecidos a Latis, parecían ser hermanos gemelos y sin embargo eran diferentes¿pero qué los diferenciaba?

* * *

Pero la Guerrera Mágica del fuego sí tiene su arma, ella la reconstruyó, no necesita que se la regresen, ella la tiene –dijo de pronto Tomoe mientras volteaba a ver a Lucy, pero no la encontró.

¿Lucy? –inquirieron Marina y Anaís al unísolo al no ver a su amiga junto a ellas, Ciel también miraba a ambos lados en busca de la Guerrera Mágica.

Allá está –dijo Anaís mientras señalaba hacia el frente, donde se observaban dos siluetas; las cuatro chicas se dirigieron hacia el punto donde se encontraban Oriel y Lucy.

* * *

¿Eres de Céfiro? –inquirió Lucy mientras sonreía también.

Sí, Céfiro es mi hogar –respondió Oriel- me llamo Oriel –añadió mientras hacia una profunda reverencia ante Lucy.

¿Otro Guerrero? –preguntó Marina incrédula al estar frente a Oriel, Anaís se aproximó a ellos.

Oriel sonrió- no, no lo soy –susurró- yo únicamente…

¡Oriel! –Exclamó Ciel de pronto al darle alcance a Marina y a Anaís¡NO TIENEN SUS ARMAS! –añadió exasperada.

Pero la Guerrera Mágica del fuego sí tiene la suya –explicó Tomoe¿podría…

Será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión –le interrumpió Oriel mientras sujetaba con firmeza su báculo negro- por ahora, ya se conocen…

Pero yo… -comenzó a reprochar Tomoe con enfado.

Por ahora es suficiente Tomoe… para la próxima ocasión todo estará listo y podrán tener su batalla –Dijo Oriel sin apartar sus ojos violeta del rostro de Lucy- esperaremos a que tengan sus armas y su magia –Añadió y diciendo esto levantó el báculo y una luz brilló, con la cual la dimensión comenzó a desvanecerse.

* * *

Guru-Clef meditaba preocupado en un pasillo del castillo, no comprendía hacia dónde podrían haberse ido las Guerreras Mágicas¿Habrán sido convocadas por los genios? –Se preguntó, sin embargo algo le interrumpió¡Guru-Clef-un joven le llamó por su nombre mientras corría hacia él.

Latis –dijo con seriedad Guru-Clef al percatarse de quién se trataba- las Guerreras Mágicas han regresado a Céfiro y de pronto desaparecieron –añadió con preocupación.

Sí, lo sé –dijo el joven- Lucy estaba conmigo en los jardines y de pronto se desvaneció.

Lo mismo le ocurrió a Marina… y a Anaís supongo –susurró Guru Clef- debemos… -se detuvo al percatarse que frente a él aparecieron seis siluetas.

* * *

¡Hemos vuelto! –exclamó Marina mientras suspiraba aliviada y observaba los pasillos del Castillo de Céfiro.

Marina, Lucy, Anaís… ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Guru Clef mientras se encaminaba hacia ellas, pero se detuvo al ver al joven que estaba a un lado de Lucy, Latis también lo miraba con asombro¡Eran idénticos!

Sin embargo, Oriel no les prestó atención: tenía su mirada fija en el rostro de Lucy- Ha sido un placer presentarnos al fin –dijo mientras hacia una profunda inclinación ante la pelirroja, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos.

De pronto Oriel tomó la mano derecha de Lucy y la besó con respeto, la joven se sonrojó mientras todos les miraban perplejos, todos a excepción de Latis, quien miraba a Oriel plenamente disgustado.

¡Aléjate de ella! –exclamó Latis mientras sacaba su espada y se dirigía hacia Oriel para separarlo de Lucy.

Oriel sonrió al escuchar la amenaza de Latis y lo que hizo después pasó tan rápido, que tomó a todos por sorpresa: sin previo aviso se inclinó ante la Guerrera Mágica y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para desvanecerse después junto a Ciel y Tomoe.

Marina, Anaís y Guru Clef se quedaron en completo silencio por el asombro, pero Latis miraba fíjamente el lugar donde hacía unos segundos había estado Oriel, en su rostro se reflejaba la rabia que sentía- la besó… -susurró para sí¡SE ATREVIÓ A BESARLA! –exclamó.


	4. Una Tormenta Inesperada

**Fan Fiction "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 4**

**Palabras: 1,593**

**Hojas Word: 4**

* * *

* * *

¿Quién era él? –inquirió de pronto Latis dirigiendo su mirada hacia Marina y Anaís, mientras Lucy continuaba mirando hacia el suelo.

No lo sabemos –dijo Anaís mientras miraba preocupada a Lucy.

Latis volvió a guardar su espada y sin despedirse siquiera, se alejó del lugar donde estaban Guru Clef, Marina y Anaís; Lucy dio unos pasos adelante, quería seguirlo… pero se detuvo y en su lugar empuñó ambas manos.

* * *

¡LA BESASTE! –gritó Tomoe completamente alterada mientras miraba con lágrimas en los ojos a Oriel, estaban en el claro de un bosque.

Oriel¿te gusta esa Guerrera Mágica? –inquirió de pronto Ciel, tomando cierta seriedad en su rostro, una seriedad que no era común en ella.

El joven asintió e instintivamente dirigió su rostro hacia el cielo y fijó su vista en una nube de tormenta que se empezaba a formar, la nube crecía a una gran velocidad y de pronto unas gotas gruesas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el bosque.

¡El clima en Céfiro es tan impredecible! –exclamó Ciel mientras corría a albergarse bajo unos árboles, Tomoe aún estaba de pie al lado de Oriel, quien sonreía mientras observaba la nube crecer.

Céfiro aún sigue reflejando los sentimientos de su Pilar –susurró el joven para sí mientras sujetaba con fuerza su báculo.

* * *

Las primeras gotas de una lluvia imprevista comenzaron a caer en los pasillos del Castillo- es mejor que entremos –acotó Guru-Clef mientras miraba hacia el cielo- esta lluvia repentina parece que será extensa –añadió.

¿Quién era ese joven? –preguntó de pronto Marina sin prestar atención a la recomendación del Guru.

¿Quién? –Repitió Guru Clef mientras dirigía su vista hacia Marina¿Te refieres a Latis? –inquirió.

¿LATIS? –Repitieron Marina y Anaís al unísolo e instintivamente dirigieron su mirada hacia Lucy.

Algo en él se me hacía familiar… pero nunca creí que sería el hermano de Zagato –susurró Marina.

Tal como lo hizo Guru-Clef, también ha cambiado su apariencia –acotó Anaís mientras se ajustaba las gafas- ahora es más joven –añadió.

Es su verdadera apariencia –Les explicó Guru Clef mientras se encaminaba hacia Lucy, al estar frente a ella se percató que unas silenciosas lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban en las mejillas de la joven¿estás bien? –preguntó casi en susurros.

Lucy asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se limpió las gotas de agua y lágrimas que tenía en las mejillas- Guru-Clef¿existen más Guerreras Mágicas? –inquirió de pronto tomando seriedad en su voz.

¿Cómo dices Lucy¿Otras Guerreras Mágicas? –Guru-Clef frunció levemente el entrecejo.

Las jóvenes que acompañaban a Oriel… ellas son Guerreras Mágicas también, nos llevaron a otra dimensión para tener una batalla con nosotras… ¿sabías algo sobre ellas?

Guru-Clef negó con la cabeza- la leyenda únicamente hablaba de tres Guerreras Mágicas… y de sus tres genios…

Pero son Guerreras Mágicas –Anaís y Marina se aproximaron a ellos- incluso sus vestimentas tienen ciertas características similares a las nuestras –añadió.

Céfiro es un lugar muy antiguo… incluso hay muchas cosas que yo desconozco –Susurró Guru-Clef pensativamente- desde siempre existió el Sistema del Pilar y la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas… pero desconozco quién o qué los creó, no sé mucho al respecto.

¿Crees que por eso hemos vuelto? –inquirió Marina con seriedad.

No lo se...

Las últimas palabras de Guru Clef eran desconcertantes, por un momento olvidaron la lluvia que comenzaba a mojarles con sus frías gotas.

* * *

¿Céfiro sigue reflejando los sentimientos de su Pilar-repitió Tomoe no muy convencida aún¡Pero si Céfiro ya no está encadenado a un Pilar! –añadió con decisión.

Lo dije antes… el hecho de que Lucy anulara el Sistema del Pilar… no significa que haya dejado de ser el Pilar de Céfiro… -susurró Oriel con tranquilidad mientras continuaba recibiendo la fría lluvia en el rostro y sonriendo.

¿DE QUÉ TANTO HABLAN? –inquirió Ciel a la distancia, mientras se protegía de la lluvia¡SE VAN A ENFERMAR! –exclamó mientras les hacía señas con las manos para que se aproximaran a los árboles.

Tienes que informarnos sobre todo eso Oriel… -susurró Tomoe mientras hacía a un lado su ira de hacía unos momentos y retomaba su semblante sereno; comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde aún le hacía señales Ciel¿Vienes? –inquirió tras dar unos pasos y percatarse que Oriel no le seguía.

Para asombro de Ciel y Tomoe, Oriel apuntó con su báculo hacia el frente y murmuró un conjuro, tras el cual apareció frente a él un caballo negro revestido con unas llamas de fuego que simulaban ser alas- Volveré en unos momentos –añadió el joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la criatura.

¡Espera¡No nos dejes aquí! –exclamó Tomoe mientras intentaba detener a Oriel cuando éste montaba la criatura.

Espérenme aquí –fue la única respuesta del joven e inmediatamente se alejó volando sobre el lomo de la criatura, perdiéndose entre el cielo ceniciento por las nubes de lluvia.

* * *

Latis caminaba aún en un pasillo del Castillo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿La culparás a ella? –una voz provino de entre unos árboles a su derecha, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

Instintivamente saco su espada¿Quién eres? –preguntó con seriedad, la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Una amiga… si es que aún no me has olvidado…

¿Quién eres? –repitió Latis mientras en su mente trataba de identificar la voz… en verdad le resultaba familiar, cada vez que la joven hablaba le parecía más familiar aún, miraba hacia la copa de los árboles que tenía enfrente mientras se cubría el rostro por los rayos del sol.

Oriel le robó un beso a Lucy… ¿acaso no has pensado en ella? Simplemente te fuiste… y la dejaste sola…

Latis guardó su espada y se cruzó de brazos- no sabía que hacer… -acotó.

Eso es obvio Latis… Lucy te ama, te lo ha dicho… y te lo ha demostrado… ¿pero tu a ella?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

Lo es -la joven bajó del árbol, vestía unos ropajes que más bien le hacían parecer un hombre… no eran los acostumbrados a utilizar en Céfiro… sus cabellos cortos y blancos hacían resaltar el color miel de sus ojos- claro que es de mi incumbencia, Lucy no se merece tratos como el que tu le has dado hace unos momentos… -añadió.

¿Águila? –Inquirió Latis no muy convencido aún, la joven asintió con una sonrisa- Pero tu estás… vi como Iron fue destruido en la explosión…

No estoy muerta…

* * *

La criatura llevó a Oriel a un templo antiguo oculto entre unas montañas que flotaban en el aire, el joven descendió del caballo y se encaminó hacia el centro del templo, el eco de sus pasos retumbaba contra las paredes antiguas, parecía que era de noche, ya que todo estaba oscuro… sin embargo conforme se adentraba más en la oscuridad, una débil luz comenzó a centellear al frente, Oriel caminó hacia allí y se detuvo frente al origen de aquella luz…

Un objeto flotaba sobre una fuente de agua cristalina, era una corona, el emblema del Pilar de Céfiro, Oriel la tomó entre sus manos y la observó pensativamente, luego volvió a colocarla en su lugar, sin embargo el círculo de agua que rodeaba la corona comenzó de pronto a agitarse insistentemente, el joven sonrió levemente- Ya sé que estás allí… Déboner –dijo sin apartar sus ojos color violeta del objeto.

Inmediatamente una sombra tras él tomó una forma humana¿Te encontraste con esa Guerrera Mágica? –preguntó la figura femenina con una voz a la vez dulce y a la vez ponzoñosa mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Oriel.

El joven volvió a tomar la corona entre sus manos- pronto restaurará el Sistema del Pilar… -dijo entre susurros- Lucy… pronto volverá a tomar su lugar como Pilar…

Déboner sonrió complacida e inmediatamente se acercó más al joven y le comenzó a susurrar al oído- Debes destruir a Latis… y a todos los seres despreciables que la rodean… destruye todo lo que ama… y cuando ya no tenga a nadie que le sirva de refugio, pensará únicamente en ti…

No deseo dañarla… -Respondió Oriel; su respuesta parecía ser dirigida hacia sí mismo que hacia Déboner.

Pero si la separas de aquellos que la dañan no la estarás lastimando… la protegerás, haz que se decepcione de sus amistades… que en su corazón únicamente habite la soledad… -Déboner se separó de Oriel y sonrió maléficamente mientras se colocaba frente a él y agudizaba la vista- Si la quieres… debes hacer lo que te digo, así pensará únicamente en ti… después de todo… tú la escogiste… y nunca le harías daño –añadió.

Alejarla… de quienes le hagan daño –repitió Oriel pensativamente mientras presionaba fuertemente la corona- sí… Latis le ha hecho daño… él no la merece…

Mi querido hijo… sólo tu mereces tenerla cerca y que piense únicamente en ti… sólo en ti… destruye a quienes se interpongan… -Déboner comenzó a aproximarse a Oriel, dispuesta a cubrirlo en un abrazo, sin embargo cuando ya había extendido sus brazos, la corona brilló intensamente¡Apártala¡Apártala! –exclamó desesperada mientras se separaba levemente del joven e intentaba cubrirse del resplandor… el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro.

Oriel dejó la corona nuevamente en su lugar, pero estando Déboner a un lado de la fuente, el resplandor de la corona continuó brillando, con más intensidad aún, intentando alejar al espíritu maligno- No te quiere cerca… -susurró el joven mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ella- aléjate y no te dañará –le aconsejó mientras sonreía levemente y continuaba caminando hacia las afueras del templo.


	5. Preparativos ante una Batalla Inminente

**Fan Fiction "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 5**

**Palabras: 1,655**

**Hojas Word: 4 y 1/5**

* * *

* * *

Mientras la lluvia aún continuaba cayendo, Guru-Clef, Marina, Anaís y Lucy, se protegieron de la lluvia al colocarse bajo un árbol, sin embargo una joven corría apresuradamente hacia ellos sin prestarle atención a las frías gotas de lluvia.

¡Lucy¡Marina¡Anaís¡Qué gusto volver a verlas! –Exclamó la joven de cabellos castaños mientras corría aún hacia el lugar donde las jóvenes se protegían de la lluvia, se detuvo frente a ellas y las apresó en un fuerte abrazo.

Las tres amigas sonreían alegremente mientras respondían a la muestra de afecto de la joven¡Qué alegría verte Presea-dijeron las tres al unísolo al separarse del abrazo.

De pronto Presea tomó un semblante de seriedad en el rostro- Anaís… Ferio está desesperado buscándote en todo el Castillo –acotó mientras acusaba a Anaís con su dedo índice- está preocupándonos a todos… dice que desapareciste… -Las amigas y Guru-Clef se pusieron serios de pronto¿Qué¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó la joven al ver la reacción que habían tenido los presentes hacia sus palabras.

No, no te preocupes –dijo Marina retomando nuevamente la sonrisa en sus labios.

Es sólo que… algo ocurrió mientras desaparecimos del Castillo… -Anaís se apresuró a comentarle a Presea todo lo ocurrido, para asombro de la joven.

Pero eso no puede ser posible –acotó Presea mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Guru-Clef- las espadas de las Guerreras Mágicas deben ser hechas de Escudo… y tú les das su magia…

Parece ser que alguien más les ha dado las armas y la magia… -susurró Guru-Clef.

Sólo el Guru de Céfiro es capaz de darles magia y enseñarles a utilizarla, nadie más puede –reprochó Presea con seguridad.

Ahora que lo mencionas… -les interrumpió Anaís- yo no observé si alguna de ellas sabía hacer magia… ¿y ustedes? –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Marina y Lucy, ambas negaron con la cabeza.

El único que sí pudo… fue Oriel –acotó Lucy mientras recordaba cómo el joven les había llevado de vuelta a los pasillos del Castillo.

Es verdad, ese joven misterioso… tenía un báculo parecido a tuyo Guru-Clef –Marina observó detenidamente el báculo blanco del Guru de Céfiro- bueno, ni tan parecido… el de él era negro…

¿Puede haber dos Gurús en Céfiro? –Preguntó de pronto Anaís con seriedad- eso explicaría muchas cosas…

No, no hay dos Gurús en Céfiro… sólo uno… y es Guru-Clef, ya que él fue designado por la Princesa Esmeralda –explicó Presea con avidez y reflejando completa seguridad en su respuesta.

Entonces no entiendo lo que está pasando en esta ocasión –dijo Marina con desaliento.

Es muy probable que existe otra persona… -susurró Guru-Clef pensativamente- la persona con la mayor capacidad mágica en Céfiro es quien llega a ser el Gurú… podría existir alguien más…

* * *

Tomoe… -Ciel estaba sentada bajo un árbol mientras esperaba que la lluvia se detuviera, o que Oriel regresara¿No quieres volver a Tokio? –inquirió sin apartar sus ojos celestes del pasto mojado por la lluvia.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Tomoe estaba de pie al lado de Ciel, miraba fíjamente hacia el cielo en espera de Oriel; vestían ya los ropajes comunes para el Mundo Místico, ataviadas también con unas armaduras blancas similares a las utilizadas por Lucy, Marina y Anaís.

Me gusta este mundo… y no quiero volver…

Yo quiero volver… y ver nuevamente a mis padres… y a mis hermanos, pero por ahora, creo que debemos quedarnos un tiempo más y ayudar en lo que podamos a Oriel… pero sí, sí quiero volver… ¿no extrañas a tu familia? –Tomoe sonrió levemente y miró a Ciel.

No… yo no tengo familia… -susurró Ciel con suma tristeza.

Todos tienen familia… seguramente no te agrade tu familia… pero es tu familia… -le reprochó Tomoe sonriendo.

No es eso… -Ciel se puso de pie- en verdad no quiero volver a Tokio –añadió.

Tomoe estaba dispuesta a hacerle comprender a Ciel que su familia seguramente le estaba extrañando en esos precisos momentos, sin embargo se detuvo al divisar unos ávidos ojos negros que le miraban tras los troncos de unos árboles frente a ella, inmediatamente sacó su espada y apuntó amenazante hacia ese punto; pero Ciel se adelantó, corrió a toda prisa hacia los árboles para sorpresa de Tomoe¡Ciel¿Qué haces? –La joven corrió tras su amiga e intentó detenerla, pero ésta le llevaba ventaja¡detente¡Recuerda que Oriel nos advirtió sobre las criaturas de Céfiro¡DETENTE!

Cuando Ciel estuvo frente a los árboles se postró frente al tronco de uno de ellos y extendió sus brazos en busca de algo, Tomoe aún corría tras ella, dispuesta a darle alcance.

¡Mira¡Es tan lindo! –Exclamó Ciel con algarabía mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y le mostraba a su amiga una criatura.

¡Ciel¡Tira eso! –Ordenó Tomoe al detener su apresurada carrera justo frente a Ciel y ver al extraño animal en los brazos de su amiga; la criatura parecía ser una especie de gato, sin embargo sus ojos parecían emitir una especie de luz y eran del mismo color que su pelaje negro, y sus orejas eran similares a las de un murciélago.

Pero si es tan tierno… le pondré de nombre… -Ciel tomó un semblante serio en el rostro mientras arrullaba a la criatura¡Tara! Te llamarás Tara –acotó sonriendo nuevamente mientras ponía a la criatura a la misma altura de su rostro.

La criatura ronroneó, tal como lo haría un gato en el Mundo Místico, provocando una nueva explosión de algarabía en Ciel, quien la abrazó inmediatamente sonriendo con amplitud¡Siempre quise un gatito de mascota luego de que Tara muriera! –Acotó mientras abrazaba a la criatura¡Tómalo! –añadió extendiendo la criatura hacia Tomoe.

Tomoe negó con la cabeza.

¿No lo quieres tocar? No te hará daño… -susurró Ciel mientras acercaba su rostro a la cabeza de la criatura.

Tomoe suspiró al ver los pucheros de Ciel, y haciendo uso de todo su temple sujetó su espada con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha intentaba acercarse cautelosamente al lomo de Tara¿Es segura? –inquirió cuando su mano estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la criatura.

¡Claro¡Toma! –Ciel lanzó a Tara en el regazo de Tomoe; para sorpresa de la joven, la criatura era curiosamente liviana.

* * *

En todo caso… si esas niñas quieren tener una batalla con ustedes, será mejor que estén preparadas –dijo Presea con seriedad mientras intercambiaba miradas con Guru Clef, éste asintió.

Creo que es momento de regresarles su magia –susurró el joven y las tres amigas asintieron.

Guru Clef cerró los ojos y apuntó con su báculo hacia Marina, Anaís y Lucy¡Poderes Mágicos! –exclamó y una especie de resplandor inundó el pasillo dentro del Castillo donde se encontraban, cada una se vio envuelta en dicho resplandor y cuando éste cesó, tenían ya sus antiguas armaduras protegiéndolas.

Inmediatamente Presea levantó ambas manos y completamente concentrada hizo aparecer frente a ella las espadas de Marina y Anaís, luego las armas descendieron lentamente hasta quedar flotando frente a sus dueñas, quienes las tomaron en el instante, luego las acercaron a las gemas en sus guantes y fueron absorbidas por éstas.

Presea… ¿y mi espada? –inquirió de pronto Lucy completamente confundida mientras observaba cómo Marina y Anaís guardaban sus armas.

La tienes tú –le respondió Presea sonriendo- recuerda que tú la volviste a crear…

¿Y cómo la obtengo? –preguntó confundida la Guerrera Mágica.

Haz lo mismo que yo hice, sólo concéntrate en tener nuevamente tu espada y la verás –le aconsejó Presea.

No muy convencida aún, Lucy imitó a Presea y colocó ambas manos en alto y se concentró en tener nuevamente su espada consigo, inmediatamente unas llamas rojizas aparecieron frente a ella, y de entre las llamas se forjó nuevamente la espada que Lucy conocía muy bien; el arma, al igual que la de Marina y la de Anaís, descendió lentamente hasta posarse frente a su dueña, la joven la tomó entre sus manos y la guardó en la gema de su guante.

¡Ya estamos listas! –exclamó Marina sonriendo.

* * *

Silenciosamente Oriel bajó del lomo de la criatura alada: había regresado al claro del bosque sin que Tomoe o Ciel se percataran de ello; sigilosamente se aproximó a las jóvenes- Veo que se divierten… -susurró cuando estuvo justo al lado de Tomoe, provocando un pequeño salto de sorpresa por parte la joven.

¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! –gritó alterada Tomoe al recuperar nuevamente el aliento.

¿Qué hacen con esa criatura? –inquirió el joven mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de Tara.

¡Es mío! Se llama Tara –explicó Ciel sonriendo ampliamente.

Ya veo… es bonito¿piensas quedártelo? –Inquirió Oriel con una sonrisa, Ciel asentía insistentemente.

Pareces una niña… -susurró Tomoe mientras miraba de soslayo a Ciel.

¡No lo soy! –Reprochó Ciel mientras arrebataba la criatura de los brazos de la joven y comenzaba a abrazarla insistentemente¿Verdad que no Tara? –Inquirió a la criatura.

Oriel sonreía divertido al ver el semblante de exasperación en el rostro de Tomoe, sin embargo pronto se puso serio.

¿Te ocurrió algo malo? –inquirió Tomoe al ver el semblante frío en el rostro de Oriel, pero al preguntarle esto último, se percató al fin en las vestimentas del joven, éstas habían cambiado… parecía estar vestido para una batalla, traía consigo una reluciente armadura gris.

Vamos a enfrentar a las Guerreras Mágicas –dijo con seguridad Oriel.

¿Ahora? –Inquirió Tomoe extrañada- pero si no tiene ni siquiera una hora desde que las enfrentamos en esa dimensión… no creo que estén listas…

Lo están, ya tienen sus armas y su magia con ellas –respondió Oriel con seriedad.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –Le interrogó nuevamente Tomoe.

Eso no importa –Susurró Oriel¿Vienen?

¡Sí¡Yo quiero enfrentarme a Marina! –exclamó Ciel sonriendo, Tomoe asintió no muy convencida aún, observaba detenida y minuciosamente hacia los ojos de Oriel… parecía tener frente a ella a otra persona… se miraba distinto… decidido, pero algo de tristeza también se reflejaba en su mirada profunda y seria…


	6. Capitulo No 6

**Fan Fiction "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 6**

**Palabras: 2,122**

**Hojas Word: 5 y 1/2**

* * *

* * *

¿Qué ocurrió? –inquirió de pronto Latis mientras observaba detenidamente a la joven a su lado, ambos estaban sentados en las ramas de un árbol- yo vi como destruyeron a Iron… debiste de haber muerto en la explosión con él…

Águila suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo- yo tampoco sé qué ocurrió realmente… de pronto fui transportada a una especie de bosque –cerró los ojos recordando vivamente lo ocurrido entonces, recordó cuando abrió los ojos y miró el bosque alrededor, recordó también cómo un joven le esperaba y le ofrecía su mano para ponerse de pie y de cómo éste le explicó dónde se encontraba y lo que había ocurrido.

¿Quién te transportó a ese lugar¿Era Céfiro? –preguntó Latis sacando de sus recuerdos a Águila.

"fue Oriel quien me salvó en esa ocasión… y era una dimensión de Céfiro el lugar a donde fui transportada" –pensó Águila ante la mirada inquisitiva del joven; le hubiese gustado decirle a Latis sobre Oriel… pero tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido hacía unos momentos, sabía muy bien que no sería buena idea.

¿Y bien?

No tiene importancia –susurró la joven mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el rostro de Latis, luego sonrió de pronto- pero yo quiero saber algo que considero es más importante ahora… -acotó.

¿Qué podría ser más importante? –Latis le miraba confundido.

Ese nuevo aspecto tuyo, por ejemplo –dijo Águila sonriendo y logrando así que Latis bajara la mirada¿tiene algo que ver con Lucy?

* * *

¿Lucy? –Marina miraba a su amiga con preocupación¿Qué te ocurre?

Lucy negó con la cabeza, Anaís, Presea y Marina intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, las cuatro amigas estaban en una habitación del Castillo.

¿Piensas en el beso que te robó ese joven? –Inquirió Anaís- ahora que lo recuerdo… es muy parecido a Latis, bueno, a la nueva apariencia de Latis –acotó mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

Es verdad –acotó Marina- el cabello, los ojos… ¿serán familiares?

Latis únicamente tenía un hermano… y era Zagato –dijo Presea sin apartar los ojos del suelo- y Zagato está muerto…

Pero entonces ¿quién rayos es ese joven? –Marina se puso de pie de pronto¡Debemos descubrir su identidad! –exclamó con determinación.

Y no debemos olvidar a las nuevas Guerreras Mágicas Marina –añadió Anaís poniéndose también de pie.

¿Cómo están seguras que sí son Guerreras Mágicas? –preguntó Presea confundida.

Sus ropajes eran muy similares a los nuestros… y sus armas también… -respondió Lucy volviendo su mirada hacia Presea- no hay duda que son Guerreras Mágicas como nosotras… lo que no entiendo es porqué razón aparecen hasta ahora, por qué no fueron transportadas junto con nosotras la primera ocasión… por qué la leyenda únicamente habla de tres niñas del Mundo Místico y no de cinco… es como si fueran nuevas Guerreras Mágicas… convocadas por alguien o algo recientemente…

* * *

Siempre admiré a mi hermano Zagato… quería parecerme a él y desde niño me esforcé por controlar mi magia y así poder hacer un encantamiento que alterara mi edad… para parecer mayor y acompañarlo siempre –dijo Latis con seriedad mientras Águila le miraba con una sonrisa- pero ahora ya no deseo fingir más y es por eso que he vuelto a mi verdadera apariencia –añadió.

Entonces nada tiene que ver con Lucy… pensé que… -comenzó a susurrar Águila mientras no apartaba la mirada del rostro de Latis, pendiente de cada expresión que él pudiera tomar.

No quise decir eso… es sólo que a veces…

Te cuesta expresar lo que sientes –concluyó Águila con seriedad- me he dado cuenta que sí la amas, entonces ¿por qué es tan difícil decirlo?

Latis bajó del árbol y volteó su mirada hacia la rama donde aún se encontraba Águila que le miraba divertida- no es verdad –dijo con determinación.

¿Qué no es verdad? –inquirió Águila¿Que no amas a Lucy?

Latis bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y no respondió.

En ese caso, no debe preocuparte que el joven la bese ¿verdad? –dijo Águila entre risas, sin embargo Latis no respondió, únicamente giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo dejando a Águila con sus pensamientos- sí, también has cambiado internamente… ya no eres tan frío como antes, tus pensamientos están acorde a tu edad y… no puedo intervenir entre ustedes dos–susurró mientras miraba alejarse al joven, luego ella también bajó del árbol y comenzó a seguirle.

* * *

¡Marina, Lucy, Anaís! –Exclamó una chica mientras les observaba con sus brillantes ojos celestes desde la puerta de la alcoba¡No creía a Guru-Clef cuando me dijo que ustedes habían vuelto! –inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre las chicas y les abrazó fuertemente.

A... nosotros también… nos da mucho… gusto… verte… Caldina –susurró Marina mientras se empeñaba en respirar y librarse del fuerte abrazo de la joven- Me… asfixio… Caldina –añadió mientras continuaba intentando librarse del abrazo.

Lo lamento –dijo Caldina mientras liberaba a las chicas del abrazo- es que no puedo creerlo aún, ustedes en Céfiro nuevamente –volteó su mirada hacia la puerta- Ascot y Ráfaga también les andan buscando, Guru-Clef no nos dijo dónde se encontraban, andaba con prisa, así que hemos estado buscándoles, pero en esta ocasión le he ganado a Ascot –añadió mientras reía y extendía su abanico, comenzando a darse aire con él.

* * *

Tomoe se ajustaba el guante en su mano izquierda, no muy convencida aún¿Por qué estás tan seguro que ya poseen sus armas y su magia? –inquirió sin apartar aún la vista de su mano izquierda.

Lo he visto –susurró Oriel mientras acariciaba el lomo de Tara, ésta ronroneaba con delicadeza.

¿Has estado con ellas? –Tomoe fijó sus ojos castaños en el rostro de Oriel, pero éste no respondió ni le miró.

¡Ya estoy lista! –Les interrumpió Ciel mientras se aproximaba a ellos e intentaba levantar la larga capa amarilla que caía desde sus hombros- en verdad me fascina este traje… es tan… tan… no sé… especial –concluyó con una sonrisa.

Como habíamos acordado… Tomoe se enfrentará a Lucy –dijo Oriel con seriedad sin prestarle atención a la confesión de Ciel, frente a él Tomoe asentía- Ciel se encargará de Marina y Anaís… -un breve silencio transcurrió tras el cual nadie respondió¿Ciel? –repitió Oriel mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba la joven, pero ésta estaba muy entretenida cambiando sus vestimentas.

Si me concentro aparece mi traje del instituto y esta armadura –dijo señalando la armadura que cubría su pecho- y con sólo pensarlo ya tengo nuevamente el otro traje que me gusta –añadió luego de que tras un breve resplandor sus ropajes habían desaparecido dando lugar a la vestimenta que hubiese tenido en un principio- es tan mágico todo esto –susurró sonriendo.

Oriel también sonrió divertido para exasperación de Tomoe¡Ciel¡Esto es serio! –gritó la joven.

Perdón… ¿decías Oriel? –preguntó Ciel sonriendo mientras aún observaba la capa de su traje.

Que te encargarás de Marina y Anaís… mientras Tomoe se encarga de Lucy… yo por mi parte, tendré un oponente también –dijo Oriel sonriendo aún.

La confesión de Oriel logró sacar de sus pensamientos a las chicas, incluso Ciel dejó a un lado la capa de su traje¿Un oponente? –repitieron las chicas al unísolo.

¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Tomoe con curiosidad.

Ya lo verán –susurró Oriel, mientras las chicas intercambiaban miradas inquisitivas, por su parte, él continuaba acariciando a Tara, la criatura se había vuelto una mascota dócil tras unos minutos con el joven y Ciel.

* * *

¿Dónde está Guru Clef? –Inquirió Marina de pronto- únicamente nos dijo que iba a revisar unos pergaminos… pero ni siquiera nos dijo sobre qué era…

Debe estar buscando información sobre esas chicas –dijo Presea con calma.

¿Qué chicas? –preguntó Caldina con extrañeza mientras miraba a Anaís y a Marina a la vez.

Las nuevas Guerreras Mágicas –respondió Presea.

¿Nuevas Guerreras Mágicas¿Qué nuevas Guerreras Mágicas? –Caldina tomó un semblante serio en el rostro- creía que en Céfiro únicamente podrían haber tres Guerreras Mágicas, o en todo caso esa fue la parte de la leyenda que nos comentó Zagato… ¿hay más?

Esa es la leyenda que todos sabemos… pero hay otras dos niñas que también son Guerreras Mágicas y no sabemos nada de ellas –susurró Presea con preocupación- eso es lo que Guru-Clef con seguridad está buscando… debe haber algo en los pergaminos que nos de una pista…

* * *

Creo que ya es hora… -Dijo Oriel de pronto e inmediatamente levantó su báculo negro, éste brilló levemente y a continuación Ciel y Tomoe observaron cómo su contorno cambiaba bruscamente.

¿Otra vez el mismo lugar? –Inquirió Ciel decepcionada- Este lugar es tan feo… ¿no podría ser el bosque? –sonrió y volteó su vista hacia Oriel.

No, no podría ser el bosque… allí cualquier persona podría interferir –acotó Tomoe, logrando una mirada de decepción por parte de Ciel.

Y ahora… debo convocar a nuestros invitados –dijo Oriel con seriedad mientras volvía a levantar su báculo.

* * *

¿Latis? –Inquirió confundida de pronto Águila, hacía unos momentos iba tras el joven y de pronto éste había desaparecido frente a sus ojos¿Dónde estás? –miraba a todos lados en busca de Latis.

* * *

Con seguridad no son Guerreras Mágicas –acotó Caldina recuperando la calma- según la leyenda son sólo tres chicas del Mundo Místico… no pueden haber más…

Sí, quizá tengas razón… aunque yo creo que… -Marina dejó de hablar de pronto.

Crees que ¿qué? –Inquirió Caldina volviendo sus ojos el lugar donde hacia un momento la joven había estado sentada sobre una cama¿Marina? –repitió confundida mientras miraba a ambos lados.

¿Lucy¿Anaís? –Presea se había puesto de pie y revisaba con su mirada todos los extremos de la alcoba¿Dónde están? –inquirió preocupada.

Simplemente desaparecieron… -dijo Caldina¡han desaparecido! –exclamó alterada poniéndose también de pie.

* * *

¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Anaís mientras se ajustaba las gafas y miraba a su alrededor, un joven corría hacia ellas.

¿Se encuentran bien? –Inquirió preocupado el joven al estar a unos pasos de las chicas.

¿Latis? –Marina le miraba confundida¿Qué haces aquí?

De pronto fui transportado hacia esta dimensión… -comenzó a explicar el joven, sin embargo la voz de Lucy le interrumpió.

¿Qué deseas en esta ocasión Oriel? –Preguntó la joven frunciendo el cejo y sin apartar sus ojos del frente, donde habían tres siluetas; Marina, Anaís y Latis también volvieron sus ojos hacia los extraños.

Él no desea nada contigo –gritó Tomoe mientras caminaba hacia Lucy, justo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella sacó su espada y se dispuso a atacarla- ahora sí veremos quién es la más fuerte de ambas…

Previendo el ataque, Lucy se apresuró a sacar su espada y con ella detuvo la embestida de Tomoe, los ecos del sonido del choque de ambas espadas resonaron fuertemente en las piedras de alrededor, la embestida de Tomoe fue tan fuerte que Lucy retrocedió unos pasos por la fuerza del impacto.

Sin esperar a más, Marina también sacó su espada y se dispuso a atacar a Tomoe, sin embargo un rayo amarillo cayó justo a sus pies y detuvo su apresurado andar, instintivamente Marina dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde había provenido el rayo y se encontró con Ciel que le miraba divertida mientras negaba con su dedo índice.

¿A dónde crees que vas? –Inquirió la chica de cabellos dorados a Marina mientras sonreía- tu te enfrentarás conmigo –añadió.

Tú debes estar bromeando, no tengo tiempo para jugar –Susurró Marina e ignorando nuevamente a Ciel continuó caminando hacia el lugar donde Lucy se enfrentaba a Tomoe, sin embargo un nuevo rayo cayó frente a ella¿No me dejarás en paz, verdad? –Dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ciel, la joven se apresuró a sacar su espada y esperó a que la Guerrera Mágica le atacara.

Anaís… -Dijo de pronto Latis mientras sacaba su espada- ve a apoyar a Marina mientras yo ayudo a Lucy…

Anaís asintió- ten mucho cuidado Latis –susurró mientras sacaba su arma y se apresuraba a socorrer a Marina, quien ya estaba enfrentando a Ciel con su espada.

Justo cuando Latis se disponía a ayudar a Lucy, una sombra se posó frente a él, era Oriel que le miraba con seriedad- no puedes ayudarla –susurró sin apartar sus ojos color violeta del rostro de Latis- ni ella podrá ayudarte a ti…

Latis apuntó con su espada a Oriel y éste sacó la suya- es mejor que nadie nos interrumpa –gruñó el joven.

En la tiara negra que llevaba Oriel en la frente, brilló con fuerza una gema celeste cuando el joven sonrió- sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Latis –susurró- es mejor que Lucy no nos interrumpa… -añadió e inmediatamente se abalanzó con fuerza hacia su oponente.


	7. Capitulo No 7

**Fan Fiction "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 7**

**Palabras. 2,501**

**Hojas Word: 6**

* * *

Los reviews los estare respondiendo en el proximo capitulo, disculpen las molestias, es que precisamente ahorita ando corre corre... SORRY!

* * *

Lucy por su parte había logrado esquivar un certero golpe de Tomoe y aprovechó el lapso para observar a sus amigas y a Latis; Marina y Anaís no tenían muchas dificultades enfrentando a Ciel, aunque ésta parecía aprender apresuradamente cómo esquivar los ataques de sus oponentes, contando además que utilizaba su magia de una forma increíble, empezaba ya a causarles verdaderos problemas. El enfrentamiento entre Latis y Oriel recién comenzaba, y con mucha fuerza como pudo notar la Guerrera Mágica ¡Latis… ten mucho cuidado! –Exclamó preocupada la joven mientras daba unos pasos hacia el lugar donde Oriel y Latis se enfrentaban. 

¡Tu oponente soy yo! –Exclamó con seriedad Tomoe al colocarse frente a Lucy¡nunca lo olvides! –dijo al momento de lanzarle una especie de magia a Lucy pero ésta esquivó el hechizo lanzándose hacia la izquierda.

¿Por qué nos atacan? –Inquirió Lucy mientras colocaba su espada frente a su rostro justo a tiempo para detener una estocada de la espada de Tomoe- No les hemos hecho nada –añadió con seriedad.

Ya… les hemos… dicho… -Tomoe intentaba responder mientras trataba aún de atacar a

Lucy- que estamos comprobando qué tan fuertes son –concluyó mientras se separaba levemente de su oponente y recuperaba el aliento.

Pero nosotras no somos el enemigo… -dijo Lucy con determinación mientras fijaba sus ojos en el rostro agotado de Tomoe- y ustedes tampoco son nuestras enemigas…

* * *

¡Ríndete, nosotras no deseamos luchar contra ti! –Exclamó Marina mientras se alejaba levemente de Ciel, pero con su comentario únicamente consiguió enfadar más a la joven. 

¿Qué me rinda? –Ciel estrujaba con más fuerza su espada mientras fruncía el entrecejo¡JAMÁS VERÁS QUE ME RINDA! –Gritó con furia al momento de abalanzarse nuevamente hacia Marina.

Una ráfaga de viento impidió que Ciel completara su embestida, instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el punto donde había provenido el viento, lugar donde Anaís le miraba con seriedad- Ríndete… no deseamos lastimarte –dijo la Guerrera Mágica con decisión.

Ciel retrocedió unos pasos y buscó con la mirada a Tomoe, ésta intentaba esquivar a Lucy… estaba teniendo serios problemas al igual que ella; dirigió sus ojos celestes hacia el otro extremo, donde observó cómo Oriel luchaba contra Latis: comprendió que nadie podría ayudarla, y si no hacía algo pronto… tendría que rendirse.

Oriel había tenido razón al decirle que tanto Marina como Anaís eran extremadamente fuertes, hubiese sido mejor que enfrentara a una primero y luego a la otra… pero ambas juntas eran mucho para una chica que no tenía tanto tiempo de estar familiarizada con la magia.

¿Te rindes? –Volvió a preguntar Marina mientras daba unos pasos hacia Ciel, llamando la atención de ésta, la joven retrocedió.

* * *

Sobre una roca, una criatura observaba atenta las batallas, era la misma criatura que Ciel había tomado como mascota, estaba allí ya que la joven se había empeñado en llevarla consigo. 

Oriel que en un breve descuido de Latis había observado a las Guerreras Mágicas, se percató de que Marina y Anaís, tal como lo había pensado, eran demasiado para Ciel y que si no hacía algo, ésta iba a resultar herida.

Pensaba en dejar para después su batalla con Latis y ayudar a Ciel, sin embargo un punto negro a la distancia llamó su atención- Tara… ¡TARA! –Exclamó llamando la atención de la criatura, ésta desvió su mirada de la batalla que libraban Ciel, Marina y Anaís y posó sus ojos negros en el rostro de Oriel¡AYÚDALE! –Le ordenó el joven luego de haber intercambiado un momento su mirada con la de la criatura.

Y como si la criatura pudiese comprender las palabras de Oriel, le obedeció… inmediatamente bajó de la roca y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ciel.

* * *

Ciel miraba con seriedad a Marina mientras ésta se aproximaba a ella- "no voy a rendirme" –Pensó la joven mientras volvía a apuntar con su espada hacia el rostro de la Guerrera Mágica- "pero son dos… no puedo con ambas, si tan sólo…" -De pronto Ciel observó cómo una sombra negra corría hacia ella: era Tara. 

La criatura se interpuso en el camino de Anaís, y para asombro de las jóvenes, inmediatamente comenzó a transformarse en una especie de criatura extraña, mientras crecía alarmantemente de tamaño… comenzaba a tomar la forma de un enorme lobo… completamente negro.

Marina, Anaís y Ciel observaban asombradas la nueva apariencia que estaba tomando la criatura, la cual al concluir su transformación, fijó su mirada en Anaís, le miraba amenazante¡Ten cuidado Anaís! –Exclamó Marina completamente preocupada y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces comenzó a dirigirse hacia su amiga para apoyarla, sin embargo Ciel se interpuso.

Ahora sí estamos iguales –Susurró la chica de cabellos dorados mientras sonreía- Tara se encargará de la Guerrera Mágica del Viento… mientras tú y yo comprobamos quién es más fuerte… -añadió.

* * *

Anaís observaba con precaución a la criatura, pero ésta únicamente le miraba fíjamente: parecía estar petrificada. Valiéndose de esa observación, Anaís intentó dirigirse hacia el punto donde se encontraban Marina y Ciel, sin embargo, al dar el primer paso la criatura se abalanzó conra ella, con lo cual la joven tuvo que lanzarse hacia un extremo y así evitar el repentino ataque de la criatura. 

Pero el ataque no concluyó allí y Tara volvió a lanzarse hacia el punto donde Anaís se encontraba¡Viento de defensa! –exclamó la chica e inmediatamente se formó una barrera de viento a su alrededor con lo cual la embestida no pudo tocarla, sin embargo la criatura continuó lanzándose contra la barrera intentando romperla. Anaís comprendió que no podría ayudar a Marina ni a Lucy: estaba atrapada en su propia barrera, si salía de ella la criatura le atacaría.

* * *

Latis retrocedió unos pasos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento: Oriel atacaba con mucha fuerza y cada vez era más difícil defenderse. 

Oriel sonrió- Lucy anuló el Sistema del Pilar por ti… tú fuiste el culpable de que ella no aceptara ser la nueva Princesa de Céfiro.

Vivir en un mundo que se mantiene únicamente con el esfuerzo de una persona… es muy cruel –Dijo Latis con pena- todos seríamos felices… menos esa persona.

Tu hermano también tenía ese pensamiento –Oriel tomó un semblante frío en el rostro- y logró que Esmeralda se enamorara de él… ¡Su amor estaba prohibido! –Exclamó el joven al momento de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre Latis.

Con mucho esfuerzo Latis logró frenar el golpe de Oriel- Céfiro no debe tener un Pilar, no es justo que se sacrifique una persona por la felicidad de los habitantes de este mundo…-dijo con seguridad mientras miraba fíjamente hacia los ojos de Oriel.

Esmeralda pudo haber anulado el Sistema del Pilar… y sin embargo no lo hizo… no lo hizo porque amaba también a Céfiro, prefirió morir antes de renunciar a su tierra… -Oriel sonrió con amargura¡Murió antes de renunciar a Céfiro! –Exclamó con fiereza e inmediatamente se separó de Latis arrojándolo unos pasos atrás.

Oriel cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro… mientras frente a él, Latis le miraba con seriedad: quien fuese ese joven extraño, sufría mucho... parecía que Oriel sufría especialmente al recordar a la Princesa Esmeralda… ¿pero quién era él entonces¿Sería acaso alguien que también amaba a la Princesa?

* * *

Tomoe se empeñaba aún en aferrarse fuertemente a su espada mientras continuaba atacando a Lucy, aunque las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarle, había tomado clases de kendo, pero no era su especialidad: cada vez era más difícil atacar a la Guerrera Mágica. 

No somos enemigas –Dijo Lucy mientras observaba a Tomoe cuando ésta trataba de recuperar el aliento.

¡Sí lo somos! –Exclamó Tomoe con decisión e inmediatamente volvió a atacar a Lucy, pero ésta únicamente la esquivó haciéndose a un lado- No estás luchando con seriedad… ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! –Gritó la joven mientras volvía a atacar a la pelirroja.

* * *

Eres… bastante buena… en… esgrima –Susurró Marina mientras se defendía de los insistentes ataques de Ciel. 

Tu también… eres muy buena, aunque eso ya lo había comprobado con anterioridad… –Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa¿No crees que estoy mejorando… Marina-Inquirió la joven al detener sus incesantes ataques- o es acaso que tan pronto te has olvidado de mi… ¿recuerdas cuando me venciste en aquel torneo?

Marina, por vez primera, observó minuciosamente el rostro de Ciel¡Eres la chica que vencí en la primera ronda del Torneo de Primavera! –Exclamó con asombro- Pero…

Ciel asintió- desde esa ocasión he entrenado arduamente… soñando con una oportunidad para vencerte Marina… ¡ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD! –Exclamó al momento de atacar nuevamente a la Guerrera Mágica.

No… es… necesario que… luchemos… aquí –Marina trataba de hablar mientras esquivaba los ataques; los golpes venían cargados con tanta fuerza, que la joven se veía obligada a retroceder unos pasos- ahora eres… una Guerrera… Mágica… como yo –Concluyó, sin embargo, de pronto Marina tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo empedrado, oportunidad que aprovechó Ciel para dirigir su espada al cuello de su oponente mientras le miraba con seriedad.

* * *

Lucy, que había esquivado un ataque de Tomoe, observó cómo Marina cayó y la manera como Ciel le apuntaba con su espada¡Marina! –Exclamó preocupada. 

¡Nada puedes hacer por ella! –Tomoe retomaba su ataque contra Lucy, ambas espadas volvieron a encontrarse y las miradas de las jóvenes se cruzaron.

No debemos luchar entre nosotras… -Susurró Lucy mientras forcejeaba con Tomoe- por favor… deja de luchar… -Suplicó.

Tus ruegos son inútiles Guerrera Mágica… no voy a detenerme sino hasta verte en la misma situación que tu amiga –Respondió Tomoe con seguridad, mientras sonreía.

En ese momento se escuchó un estallido y ambas oponentes se separaron: Oriel acababa de lanzarle un hechizo a Latis, con lo cual consiguió arrojarlo contra una roca¡LATIS! –Gritó Lucy desesperada; Tomoe por su parte miraba asustada a Oriel: nunca creyó que la batalla llegaría a tanto… el hechizo que acababa de lanzarle a Latis había sido extremadamente fuerte.

Sin embargo, Lucy aprovechó el espacio de duda en Tomoe y corrió hacia el lugar donde yacía Latis en el suelo.

* * *

Lucy se postró al lado de Latis y le ayudó a incorporarse¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó preocupada, el joven asintió mientras se incorporaba, luego ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Oriel. 

Para sorpresa de todos, una sombra tomó forma al lado del joven.

Es esa extraña mujer… -Susurró Marina mientras miraba perpleja a Déboner- Pero si la habíamos destruido…

Déboner se aproximó al rostro de Oriel y comenzó a susurrarle al oído- Destruye a Latis… y la Guerrera Mágica pensará únicamente en ti… recuerda que sólo tú mereces tenerla cerca… para que piense únicamente en ti… sólo en ti…

Oriel cerró los ojos, indeciso, mientras el espíritu continuaba susurrándole al oído.

Si destruyes a Latis y a todos los seres despreciables que la rodean no tendrá a nadie en quién refugiarse… salvo a ti… destruye todo lo que ama… todo… destruye a todos –Continuó Déboner mientras sonreía complacida.

¡No la escuches Oriel! –Lucy estaba de pie al lado de Latis, éste último aún recuperándose del golpe que acababa de recibir reposaba su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho que sangraba.

¿Quién rayos es esa mujer? –Ciel había dejado de apuntar con su espada a Marina y miraba extrañada a Déboner.

Oriel negó con la cabeza… si destruía a Latis, nadie más intervendría para que Lucy volviera a reclamar el Sistema del Pilar; Sujetó con fuerza su espada, apuntando hacia Lucy y Latis- Lucy… ¡Hazte a un lado! No quiero lastimarte… -Exclamó mientras abría nuevamente los ojos.

¡No lo haré! –Exclamó Lucy mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante y miraba con decisión a Oriel- No la escuches Oriel, ella sólo busca la destrucción de todos… y de Céfiro…

El joven fijó sus ojos en Lucy y lentamente bajó la espada, parecía confiar más en las palabras de la Guerrera Mágica, que en los susurros de Déboner.

Déboner se percató que sus palabras perdían efecto en el joven, se separó de él y extendió su mano derecha hacia Lucy¡HAZTE A UN LADO GUERRERA MÁGICA! –Gritó e inmediatamente después le lanzó un hechizo a la pelirroja, el cual al impactar en el pecho de la joven la arrojó con fuerza hacia atrás, golpeándola fuertemente contra una roca; Déboner sonrió complacida.

¡LUCY! –Exclamaron al unísolo Marina, Anaís y Latis al ver caer inconciente a la joven… su espada, que había caído junto a ella, volvió a introducirse en su guante.

Latis comenzó a dirigirse hacia la pelirroja, aunque por sus heridas le era muy difícil llegar al lado de la joven con rapidez.

Ciel miraba perpleja la escena, al igual que Tomoe; Marina se puso de pie inmediatamente y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga, sin embargo se detuvo al observar el ataque de Déboner no se detenía allí.

Oriel, unos pasos al lado de Déboner, miraba con seriedad a Lucy… el joven no había intervenido en el ataque del espíritu… le había tomado por sorpresa. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la Guerrera Mágica.

¿A dónde crees que vas? –Déboner observaba a Latis, quien, al igual que Oriel, también se dirigía hacia Lucy- Tendrás el mismo destino que ella… aunque a ti… a ti te destruiré… –Dijo al momento de lanzar un nuevo hechizo, éste dirigido al joven; Latis tomó su espada con la mano izquierda, pero sabía muy bien que en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podría resistir un ataque parecido al lanzado por el espíritu.

Un estruendo resonó y una humarada negra envolvió a Latis, Déboner sonrió creyendo que había destruido al joven; sin embargo, cuando el humo comenzó a desvanerce dejó a la vista dos siluetas…

Una joven de cabellos rojo claro, vestimenta negra y armadura blanca sostenía con fuerza la espada de Lucy y sonreía- Tiempo sin verte… Madre –Susurró.

Luz –Dijo con calma Déboner- Ahora proteges a quienes antes intentabas destruir- Rió estridentemente.

Luz dio unos pasos hacia el espíritu¡No permitiré que vuelvas a dañar a Lucy! –Exclamó al momento de abalanzarse hacia Déboner, sin embargo ésta se desvaneció en el acto.

La risa fría de Déboner se escuchó a los alrededores, una risa que helaba la sangre… Ciel retrocedió unos pasos, temerosa de que el espíritu pudiese aparecerse a su lado…

Todos miraban hacia los alrededores en busca de Déboner, sin embargo volvieron sus ojos hacia Oriel, quien comenzaba a hablar.

El joven estaba ya en el lugar donde Lucy había caído, tenía a la Guerrera Mágica en brazos- El Pilar de Céfiro se quedará conmigo –Dijo con seriedad.

Latis frunció el entrecejo al escuchar lo que Oriel acababa de decir, sin esperar un instante más comenzó a dirigirse hacia él; Marina también se dirigía hacia Oriel, llevaba su espada en mano.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar que Lucy permaneciera junto a Oriel… justo cuando corrían hacia ella, la dimensión comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando a la vista las paredes del Castillo…

Habían vuelto… sin Lucy…


	8. Momentos de Duda

**Fan Fiction "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 8

* * *

**

**Palabras: 1,654**

**Hojas Word: 3**

* * *

Por enésima vez les digo que no sabemos a dónde se ha llevado Oriel a esa Guerrera Mágica –dijo exasperada Tomoe mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y suspiraba.

Guru Clef, Marina, Anaís, Latis, Tomoe, Ciel e incluso Luz estaban ahora en un salón dentro del Castillo de Céfiro. Los primeros cuatro trataban por todos los medios de obtener alguna información sobre Oriel y el lugar a donde éste se había llevado a Lucy.

NO TE CREO –Gritó Marina dando unos pasos hacia Tomoe en sentido amenazante.

Marina, tranquilízate –le dijo Anaís con calma a su amiga, aunque en el fondo ella estaba igual de desesperada.

Habían transcurrido ya unos cuantos minutos desde que habían vuelto de la otra dimensión; Latis, quien era el que estaba más herido, estaba ya en perfectas condiciones gracias a la magia sanadora de Anaís y observaba desde una esquina el interrogatorio.

Guru Clef dio un paso adelante- Soy el Guru de Céfiro –dijo presentándose- no se sientan amenazadas aquí, son bienvenidas ¿Vienen también del Mundo Místico verdad? –Preguntó con seriedad.

Ciel no prestaba atención, se limitaba a jugar con Tara, quien sí parecía estar conciente de todo era Tomoe- Somos del Mundo Místico, igual que las otras tres Guerreras Mágicas- respondió la chica- entre nosotras no nos conocíamos allá, simplemente un día apareció Oriel ante cada una de nosotras y nos comentó que éramos las elegidas para ser las dos Guerreras Mágicas que necesitaba- cerró los ojos con pesar- aún no sé cómo me dejé llevar de toda esta locura… quizá sólo quería probar que fuese verdad todo lo que él nos dijo…

¿Quién es Oriel? –Preguntó Guru Clef.

Él, él… -Ciel respondió en esta ocasión, aún aunque parecía que no prestaba atención sí escuchaba todo a su alrededor- él no es una mala persona… sé que no es una mala persona.

¡¿Entonces por qué secuestró a Lucy?! –Inquirió Marina con fiereza.

Él únicamente quiere que Lucy vuelva a ser el pilar –susurró Tomoe con tristeza.

Latis dio unos pasos hacia Tomoe y Ciel- El sistema del Pilar regía Céfiro antes… consiste en que por la voluntad de una sola persona el planeta se mantenga en paz… esa persona, el Pilar… la Princesa de Céfiro, sólo vivirá para sacrificarse por el planeta y sus habitantes, no puede pensar en sí misma… la Princesa Esmeralda era el Pilar antes que Lucy- Tomoe y Ciel fijaron sus ojos en Latis- mi hermano, Zagato, era su guardián –suspiró- pero ambos se enamoraron… a pesar de que ambos sabían que estaba prohibido sentir lo que sentían… y pronto los pensamientos de la princesa ya no eran para Céfiro… el planeta empezó a sumirse en el caos… y finalmente las Guerreras Mágicas fueron convocadas por la misma Princesa Esmeralda, quien no soportaba ver al planeta destruirse poco a poco…

¿Saben cuál es la verdadera función de las Guerreras Mágicas? –Preguntó Anaís con tristeza, interrumpiendo a Latis.

Tomoe negó con la cabeza y ciel le imitó, las jóvenes no se habían hecho esta pregunta antes.

Nosotras tampoco lo sabíamos al venir a este mundo… pero al final de nuestra primer visita nos enteramos… las Guerreras Mágicas son convocadas para destruir al pilar actual… ya que sólo así un nuevo pilar podrá ocupar su lugar… nadie en Céfiro se atrevería a destruir a su Princesa… ¡Y nosotros lo hicimos! –Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El asombro se reflejaba en los ojos de Ciel y Tomoe; Luz, quien también estaba en la habitación, observaba especialmente el rostro de Anaís: el dolor que parecía causarle a la Guerrera Mágica el haber acabado con una vida inocente, ese mismo dolor y frustración era lo que había originado que ella se separara de Lucy y se quedara el Céfiro, esos sentimientos la habían creado, pero su fin era otro… Lucy quería ayudar a Céfiro… Luz entendió de pronto su propósito, la razón por la cual había sido creada: ayudar al planeta que Lucy había aprendido a amar tanto.

Cuando Lucy fue elegida el nuevo Pilar, anuló el Sistema en Céfiro y dejó que cada habitante de este planeta mantuviese a su mundo, que cada uno diera su aporte para reconstruirlo nuevamente… no debemos permitir que el Sistema sea activado nuevamente… ¿ven por qué es importante que conozcamos el lugar donde Lucy se encuentra ahora? Quizá Oriel quiere deshacerse de ella para que otra persona tome el lugar del Pilar o algo similar… -susurró Guru Clef.

Oriel no quiere dañar a Lucy –dijo con certeza Tomoe- él no lo haría… parece que la aprecia más de lo esperado… -concluyó con tristeza.

Lucy está bien –se escuchó una voz tras ellos, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que habló, habían olvidado por completo que Luz estaba con ellos- no se preocupen… está bien –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos- se preguntarán qué hago acá nuevamente, si Lucy y yo ya habíamos vuelto a ser una sola… es sencillo, cuando Lucy fue herida por Déboner deseó más que nada seguir protegiendo a sus seres queridos… y aquí estoy –sonrió… algo en ella parecía haber cambiado, definitivamente ya no era la Luz de antes… ahora sí parecía ser en verdad una parte de Lucy.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Oriel había aparecido en la entrada del inmenso castillo en el aire, en sus brazos llevaba a Lucy desmayada… sin esperar a más comenzó a dirigirse hacia el interior del castillo. 

Tras recorrer unos pasillos oscuros en el castillo, entró a una habitación en cuyo centro se encontraba una cama, recostó a Lucy en ella y observó a la joven un momento y constató, que la herida en la frente de Lucy sangraba. Lentamente colocó su mano en la herida y tras murmurar unas palabras la herida desapareció.

Se sentó al lado de la joven en la cama- Lo siento tanto –susurró sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Lucy- No debí permitir que algo malo te ocurriera… -tiernamente apartó un mechón de cabello en el rostro de la joven- sólo quisiera que recobraras el lugar que te corresponde, como Princesa de este planeta… nadie jamás había sido como tú –añadió con seriedad- no sabes cuán especial eres… Latis aún no se da cuenta… nadie…

Oriel extendió su mano nuevamente hacia la frente de la pelirroja e inmediatamente apareció allí el emblema del pilar, su tamaño encajaba perfectamente en Lucy- no dejaré que nadie te haga daño nuevamente –susurró Oriel con una tierna sonrisa, se puso nuevamente de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes observar una vez más a la pelirroja, luego desapareció en los pasillos.

* * *

¿Para qué me has pedido que venga acá contigo? Es mejor que salga a buscar a Lucy –dijo Latis con certeza. 

Tanto él como Guru Clef recorrían unos pasillos en el castillo, de pronto Guru Clef ingresó a un salón y Latis le siguió dentro. El salón más bien parecía ser un estudio. Estaban aún dentro del castillo de Céfiro, se habían separado de las Guerreras Mágicas y también de Luz.

Desde que me mencionaron a las nuevas Guerreras Mágicas he estado indagando en todos los registros que tenemos sobre la leyenda –susurró Guru Clef mientras se apartaba de Latis y se dirigía hacia un extremo, donde habían varias pergaminos sobre una mesa, tomó uno de ellos, parecía ser el más antiguo de todos- sólo en este he encontrado algo que quizá podría ayudarnos –añadió mientras le extendía a Latis el pergamino.

¿Qué es? –Inquirió Latis mientras tomaba el pergamino.

Guru Clef dirigió la mirada a la ventana más cercana, donde se podía observar que empezaba a atardecer- la magia de las Guerreras Mágicas es la única capaz de superar a la del Pilar, precisamente para poder terminar con él, es decir, ni los genios ni la magia que tiene una Guerrera Mágica fue creada por un pilar… es lo mismo que la corona –añadió.

Al decir esto último, Latis apartó la mirada del pergamino y la posó en el Guru.

Según este pergamino, no son sólo tres Guerreras Mágicas, originalmente la leyenda hablaba de cinco Guerreras Mágicas del Mundo Místico… pero si las Guerreras Mágicas son ajenas a la voluntad de un Pilar… ¿quién las convocó en esta ocasión? Todo es tan confuso ¿Quién es este Oriel¿Por qué se empeña en que Lucy vuelva a ser el Pilar? Y ¿Por qué sabía de la existencia de cinco Guerreras Mágicas¿Cómo supo que Tomoe y Ciel eran las dos Guerreras Mágicas faltantes? –Preguntó Guru Clef con seriedad.

Oriel no debe ser tomado a la ligera, es más que obvio que es la pieza crucial de todo esto –dijo Latis y Guru Clef asintió- tampoco debemos olvidar a Déboner…

* * *

Unos instantes luego de que Oriel saliera de la habitación donde Lucy descansaba, una sombra se deslizó hacia ella, Déboner sonreía maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a la joven. 

El espíritu extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Lucy y con sus filosas uñas recorrió la mejilla de la joven- Esmeralda no me permitió llegar a Céfiro… y tu también me lo impediste –susurró- pero en esta ocasión no podrás detenerme… Céfiro ya casi es mío… yo lo controlo… y pronto también controlaré a su pilar… -rió con malicia- los sentimientos humanos son fáciles de manipular… hay formas de destruir un corazón tan fuerte y voluntarioso como el del pilar… y tu eres tan frágil, tu debilidad es obvia… pronto, muy pronto –añadió y tras esto se desvaneció con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Nota: Gomen por el atraso… no sé si todavía alguien lee mi fic, pero les prometo (a quien lo lea) que pienso seguir actualizando, ;0) afortunadamente no olvido lo mucho que adoro Rayearth, es mi serie favorita! Así que no se preocupen, les prometo que no volveré a abandonar mi fic, trataré de actualizar mínimo 1 capítulo a la quincena eh. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo eh!_


	9. Despertar

**Fan Fiction "Una Nueva Aventura"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Capítulo No. 9**

Ciel caminaba pensativa por los jardines del palacio, pensaba sobretodo en lo difícil que todo se estaba convirtiendo ahora- suspiró -cómo podía ser que una persona se sacrificase tanto por un planeta- volteó su vista hacia el cielo- ¿cómo puede mantenerse este planeta por la voluntad de una persona? -se preguntó con seriedad.

Bajó la vista y continuó su andar sin destino, a su lado caminaba Tara… de pronto la criatura se detuvo y con un semblante amenazante observó cómo se acercaba un extraño hacia Ciel sin que ella se percatase aún.

¿Eres Ciel? ¿Una de las dos Guerreras Mágicas recién venidas del mundo místico? –Preguntó el extraño con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la joven con curiosidad.

Si… ¿quién eres tú? –Inquirió Ciel con curiosidad mientras trataba de no reír por la curiosa vestimenta del joven. Si bien ella ya se había acostumbrado en parte a los extraños atuendos de los habitantes de Céfiro, siempre había quién la sorprendiera.

Soy Ascot –respondió el joven con tranquilidad- ¿Esta criatura es tuya? –Preguntó con curiosidad mientras se inclinaba hacia Tara y la observaba con cautela- es una criatura de Céfiro, no es de las más amigables… -añadió con seriedad.

Es Tara –susurró Ciel mientras también se inclinaba y acariciaba a la criatura, muestra de afecto a la cual Tara ya estaba muy acostumbrada.

Ascot levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos verdes en el rostro sonriente de Ciel, ¿cómo una recién llegada a Céfiro podía ganarse la confianza de una de las criaturas más peligrosas de su mundo? Y más interesante aún ¿por qué no le temía? Ascot sonrió con alegría.

* * *

Luz se apresuraba a salir del palacio, sabía muy bien dónde debería empezar a buscar a Lucy, debía traerla de vuelta al palacio de Céfiro, si Déboner estaba con Oriel significaba que el joven no era de confiar y ella debía proteger a Lucy, después de todo: si algo le pasaba a Lucy, no sólo Luz lo sufriría, sino todo Céfiro.

Marina corría tras Luz- Espérame –gritó mientras intentaba darle alcance, tras ella corría Anaís.

El pequeño interrogatorio a la Ciel y Tomoe había terminado hacía unos momentos, no habían obtenido mucha información, la verdad era que las nuevas guerreras mágicas sabían tanto de Oriel como el resto. Guru Clef se había llevado a Latis a otra sala del Palacio y Ciel había decidido ir a despejar su mente a los jardines. Únicamente Tomoe, Marina, Anaís y Luz habían quedado en la sala, ésta última salió de pronto de la sala y Marina y Anaís decidieron seguirla.

¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Lucy? –Preguntó al darle alcance a Luz, ésta negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces a dónde vas? –Inquirió con seriedad.

Creo que es más productivo que busque a Lucy en todo Céfiro a quedarme aquí esperando sin hacer nada –Susurró Luz, diciendo esto volvió a retomar su apresurado andar y desapareció tras unos árboles en los jardines del palacio.

Marina y Anaís veían seriamente el punto donde Luz había desaparecido.

Nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo –Susurró Marina con preocupación.

Quizá sea mejor esperar las indicaciones de Guru Clef –añadió Anaís mientras se ajustaba las gafas en su rostro- yo también estoy preocupada por Lucy, pero no estaría bien que los habitantes de Céfiro viesen de pronto a Ceres y Windam, les preocuparía… y sin los genios no buscaríamos en muchos lugares… -suspiró.

Esto no está bien Anaís… no está nada bien… esa aterradora mujer ha revivido y ahora hay nuevos enemigos… -susurró Marina con preocupación.

Pero también hay dos nuevas Guerreras Mágicas… sé que hay una razón por la cual ellas están aquí, y no creo que sea precisamente para luchar contra nosotras… le creo a Ciel cuando nos dijo que Oriel no era una mala persona… -Dijo Anaís con certeza.

Anaís tiene razón… -se escuchó una voz tras ellas, ambas voltearon a ver: Guru Clef se dirigía hacia ellas, tras él iban Latis y Tomoe- Oriel es una pieza clave… pero no es nuestro enemigo…

¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –Inquirió Marina- ¿Acaso has descubierto algo importante?

Guru Clef negó con la cabeza- Lo único que he descubierto es que originalmente la leyenda hablaba de cinco Guerreras Mágicas… por qué razón luego únicamente se habló de tres no lo sé… Céfiro es un mundo muy antiguo… y está lleno de secretos… quizá estemos enfrentándonos al mayor de todos… -añadió entre susurros.

Necesitamos encontrar a Lucy… recordemos que Déboner está con Oriel y puede hacerle daño –dijo Latis rompiendo con el frío silencio que quedó luego de lo comentado por Guru Clef.

Eso era justamente lo que yo le decía a Anaís –Marina dio un paso adelante- Luz tiene razón en que es mejor buscar a Lucy a quedarnos acá sin hacer nada… -añadió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el punto donde Luz había desaparecido.

¿Pero dónde buscar? –Interrumpió Tomoe- no conozco Céfiro… aunque cuando recién vinimos pude observar algo del planeta… es grande… muy grande…

Y no debemos olvidar que existen muchas dimensiones a donde Oriel pudo haberse llevado a Lucy –añadió Anaís con desilusión- encontrar a Lucy no será nada fácil…

Luz puede encontrar a Lucy –dijo Guru Clef con seguridad- no debemos olvidar que ella es una parte de Lucy… ¿dónde está? –Inquirió mientras dirigía su mirada a Marina.

Luz… Luz… se fue… -Respondió Marina con preocupación.

¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? –Inquirió Latis con seriedad.

Dijo que iba a buscar a Lucy, ya les habíamos dicho –Respondió Anaís.

¿Creen que debemos confiar en ella? –Preguntó Marina- Después de todo, ella misma intentó apartar a Lucy de todos nosotros… ¿no planeará lo mismo en esta ocasión? ¿Y si está de nuevo bajo las órdenes de Déboner? –Miró desesperada a Guru Clef.

El silencio volvió a reinar nuevamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Oriel observaba Céfiro, su mundo, bajo la gran montaña flotante, estaba sentado en la orilla de la misma… sumido en sus pensamientos… cuando fue interrumpido de pronto.

Oriel… ¿Por qué trajiste a Lucy a este lugar? –Una joven de cabellos blancos le miraba con seriedad- me habías dicho que no ibas a hacerle ningún daño…

Y he cumplido mi palabra… Águila –respondió Oriel con tranquilidad sin apartar su vista del bosque bajo la montaña flotante- yo no he dañado a Lucy…

Águila se acercó más a Oriel y se sentó a su lado- Pero tú buscaste esa batalla… en cierta forma eres culpable…

Oriel cerró los ojos con pesar y suspiró- ¿Cuándo piensas mostrarte a Lucy? –Preguntó dando por terminada la plática anterior.

Águila también suspiró- voy ahora con ella… debe estar por despertar… -añadió.

* * *

De pie sobre una roca y de brazos cruzados esperaba Luz, no podía encontrar a Lucy por más que lo intentaba- ¿dónde estás? –susurró para sí mientras cerraba los ojos. Antes nunca fue difícil encontrar a su creadora, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, ¿sería acaso por que algo malo le había ocurrido a Lucy? Luz negó con la cabeza, seguramente Lucy aún seguía desmayada.

Debía concentrarse y lograr contactar con Lucy, después de todo Luz se había prometido a sí misma que la protegería, a ella y a sus seres queridos a cualquier costo. En lo más profundo de su concentración empezó a llamar a Lucy.

* * *

_Lucy… _

Lucy descansaba sobre la cama, aún no reaccionaba luego del golpe que le propiciara el hechizo de Déboner, sobre su cabeza reposaba el emblema del pilar.

_Lucy… _

Escuchaba en lo más profundo de su mente que alguien le llamaba… ¿pero quién? –la pelirroja frunció levemente el entrecejo, ya ganaba conciencia.

_Lucy…_

La voz que la llamaba, al principio muy lejana, ahora se escuchaba con claridad… abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz cegadora de la habitación donde se encontraba le lastimaba, así que cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha… ¿dónde estaba?

Lentamente se incorporó sobre la cama y observó todo a su alrededor, no parecía ser una alcoba del castillo de Céfiro.

_Lucy… ¿dónde estás? _

¿Luz? –Preguntó la pelirroja al reconocer la voz que escuchaba que le llamaba.

_Si… soy yo, estoy en Céfiro pero no puedo encontrarte… luego de que Déboner te atacara perdiste el conocimiento y Oriel te llevó con él… necesito saber dónde estás para traerte de regreso con nosotros._

Observó que frente a ella se encontraba una ventana, el viento la atravesaba incesantemente, Lucy se aproximó y observó hacia fuera: las nubes traspasaban una montaña a la distancia, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y se encontró con que estaba en una de esas raras montañas sostenidas por la nada, su pensamiento también lo percibió Luz, su otra parte…

_Ya veo… _-Susurró Luz- _sigues en Céfiro, no será difícil encontrarte… _-añadió- _Espérame, en unos momentos llegaré por ti… _


End file.
